Black Balloon
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Ordinary day timeline. 5 years after game. Raine and Genis preach at Altamira, reuniting with Regal and Presea. But when Regal opens a school in Raine's name, it's obvious things are not quite as they were before... Raingal slight Gesea. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

His cool blue eyes observed the bay before him. The crystal clear waters of Altamira sparkled like a gem in the midday sun. Glancing over his shoulder, Regal Bryant CEO of the Lezareno Company regarded the diminutive figure of his assistant quietly. Presea Combatir waited patiently for her superior's reply. His study was large and spacious, opulently outfitted and served as a haven from the comings and goings of normal Altamirian life. Sighing gently, Regal took the papers from her hands.

"I understand then that he felt the compensation inadequate?"

"Affirmative, Mr Falen was dissatisfied with the amount of money offered for his share of the exsphere mine." Presea bobbed her childlike head as she methodically made her point.

"Well, I must say I expected just as much; he's a very greedy man" Regal flicked through the papers before finding the one he was looking for. Scanning over it briefly, he felt Presea's intrigue and thought quickly. "Presea" He addressed as he stuffed the documents under his arm, "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, it's a beautiful day"

Presea's tiny body held no sign of emotion as she stood quietly before the massive man. "I do not require the afternoon off sir; I believe you still have use of my assistance in placating Mr Falen."

Regal smiled sadly. "I know you don't "require" the afternoon off, and I understand that Mr Falen's case needs urgent attention, but I would still like you to take some time for yourself when the weather is so warm. Why don't you take a stroll down the promenade?"

"Very well. I will be at my desk at 9.00am tomorrow as usual" With that Presea left the room, her pigtails bouncing with her steps.

Sometimes it was hard for Regal to remember that he was only speaking to a twelve year old girl, although her mind was that of a thirty-two year old woman. The years which she had been robbed of were evident in their absence. Her social skills were very limited, even though Regal had done his best to rehabilitate her into society, to help her appreciate art, music and nature and learn to interact with others of both sexes. It had been difficult and it seemed there were many things she would always feel awkward with. She had spent too long on her own, half conscious, without the love and companionship she needed. Regal couldn't help but be constantly reminded of his sordid role in the tragedy that was Presea's life.

Turning his attention back to the letter he had kept hidden from Presea, Regal reread the handwritten screed. Perhaps a small reunion with old friends might relieve some of the tension and pressure he knew Presea had been feeling lately. Raine Sage had sent on a letter, only days before, informing Regal and Presea that she and Genis would be passing through Altamira to restock, refuel and recharge. This presented the perfect opportunity for Presea to spend time with someone more her own age. Genis would be sixteen or seventeen by now, he supposed and would be enthused to see the young girl again, he hoped. As for himself, he looked forward to hearing about the progress of Raine's journey to find equality and understanding for half-elves in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and similarly Lloyd and Colette's venture to destroy all remaining exspheres. The latter interested him greatly as he too had been touched by the madness and the lust for power exsphere victims had been subjected too. Lloyd shared the same passion to see an end to the pain the whole business had caused as he had lost a loved one through its evil. It was an immense task, and perhaps impossible though noble. What else did Regal have to live for if not that? Indeed, what did he deserve to live for? Resisting the urge to sink into the daily routine of a mental flogging, Regal left the room, busying himself with preparations for his guests.

Raine Sage stirred her wooden spoon through the thick gloopy broth she had sheepishly called breakfast. Her younger brother, no longer the scrawny twelve year-old he had once been, sat across the campfire, his nose screwed up in disgust. He had filled out in all the right places; more muscle than bone now. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, its unruly lengths shading his face. A haughty look was playing across his slender features as he regarded his sister's cooking skills.

"Now Raine, were you trying to make porridge or glue?" His voice had lowered several octaves and had presently taken on a mocking tone.

Raine, a few lines beneath her eyes the only evidence of her age, drew her brother a stony look. She knew her culinary skills left a lot to be desired, and her brother was whiz at anything he put his hand to, but it wasn't fair to expect him to do everything. She smiled gently, humouring his snide comment. "Porridge or glue, you'll eat it!"

Genis sighed comically as he took a bowl of the offending substance from his sister's outstretched hand. Sniffing it first, he shovelled a spoonful into his mouth, he drew a large breath. "It'll be nice to sleep in a bed for a change."

Raine poked at the food she had lifted for herself. "Hmm and no doubt Regal's beds with have about five mattresses and dozens of pillows; all duck-down." She made a comic dreamy face before eating her breakfast enthusiastically.

Her younger brother nodded a far-off look in his eyes as he thought about it. "I wouldn't mind eating some proper food either"

Glancing up, a scowl ready on her features, Raine hesitated when she realised Genis wasn't trying to rib her. Sometimes it was difficult to justify her decision to bring Genis on her voyage. It was hard to understand why she had allowed Genis to continue on the quest of Regeneration when it became apparent that things were not as they had seemed. However he as a strong willed young man, and no one would make him to do what he didn't want to do. That was something she had learnt very quickly as he grew. What worried her though, were the sights he had seen. The hatred, anger, fear and violence he had witnessed, been a victim of and fought against had given rise to some dangerous conclusions in the impressionable mind of an emotional teenager. Genis had become incredibly passionate about their cause and it sometimes gave rise to frightening bouts of power and expression of opinion she knew she had never taught him. The only things she supposed which kept him from outright hatred and racism himself were the point of their mission of equality and the friendship and kindness he had been shown from his human friends. Although it had had a genuinely negative effect in her brother, those were far outweighed by the qualities he had developed as he grew. He was gentle and kind to a fault sometimes; more like a twenty seven year-old than a seventeen year-old. His knowledge and experience was beginning to rival her own. He always had been like a sponge; absorbing everything he came into contact with. A quality both siblings shared.

"Well, Genis" Said Raine, tipping the left-overs of her breakfast into the remnants of the small fire. "We're not going to get Altamira unless we pull our socks up and get moving."

Gathering together their belongings, Genis seemed rejuvenated. The prospect of the bright lights and big attractions of the holiday resort called out to him. For all its spectacle, this was only half of it. After all, it'd be the first time he'd seen Presea in five years. He wondered absently what she would be like. Would she have begun to grow again? Would she have changed much? Would she be happy to see him? He also wondered about Regal. Regal had always been a little serious and boring for Genis, but he was a good man at the end of the day. Then again there might not be time for the old catch up game. They had never "preached" to Altamira before; they didn't know what kind of reception they'd get. They didn't even really know how many half-elves there were in Altamira if any at all. Genis finally finished packing his belongings and watched as his sister adjusted the backpack she had lifted onto her shoulders. He thought it would be nice for Raine to have some intelligent adult company too. It must be very lonely for her, with only her brother for company. He knew how content she had been with her place among the adults in the grand adventure. He only wished Raine had forged a tighter friendship with Sheena. She could do with the female companionship.

Raine caught him watching her and frowned. "Genis what is it?"

The elfin boy smiled, picking up his own baggage. "Nothing, just looking forward to getting to Altamira!" With a whistle he began to walk down the earthen path hey had camped beside.

Raine followed him quietly. Genis always had had a confident air she could never fathom for herself. In fact, she admitted, it was tat confidence which drove her on through this mission. She wanted to see a world where her brother could be comfortable in his own skin without being slandered, chastised, or persecuted. She had seen too much of _this_ world herself and despised it. It had made her feel like a wart; a growth, an abnormality. Whether they were successful or not, Raine no longer stressed. She knew she was doing all that she could to give Genis the future he deserved. He might not know nor understand her true motive, but one day he would feel the benefit.

It took them the full day, but a few hours ago they had first seen the long-awaited skyline of Altamira. The sun was setting just behind the tall structure of the Lezareno Company HQ as they reached the main entrance. Both brother and sister were relieved to see the two familiar figures silhouetted against the orange sky. Regal smiled to see his old companions. It would be the first time in the five years since they had met. They had changed, but no one could mistake that silver hair and intellectual air.

"Welcome" Regal said softly as they arrived. "It's wonderful to see both again" He viewed Genis, vibrant and a figure of substance. The child prodigy he'd left behind that day by the Great Mana Tree had grown into a man who had seen battles and probably learned more than Regal could understand. Shifting his gaze to the elder of the two, Regal smiled. Raine was as serenely beautiful as ever. Her hair was a little longer, and her features betrayed only a little of the endurances she'd faced.

"Thank you for your hospitality Regal, it's great to see you" Raine glanced down at the timeless doll by Regal's side. "And you Presea"

Presea wore the hint of a smile, a ghost of what it should have been, but profound enough to convey her pleasure. Genis couldn't take his eyes off her. A bitter sadness flooded his young heart. Whatever he'd expected, it hadn't been this. She was exactly the same. Her features were as young and innocent as ever, as cute but as heart-breakingly tragic as ever.

She noticed his attention on her and addressed him "Hello Genis, I see you have grown"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and smile. "Hi Presea, you…you look well"

Raine watched her brother silently, both hers and Regal's eyes on the two younger people. They shared a sad glance. Raine could see in Regal's eyes deep emotion when he looked at Presea. She didn't envy him the constant reminder of his past sins, but she did admire his steadfastness in living with the consequences.

"Alright, it's late, why don't you join Presea and I for supper before you retire to your rooms?" Regal directed his question to Raine.

The idea sounded heavenly to her tired mind and she simply nodded and allowed herself to follow the massive, muscular frame of the CEO.

In the drawing room of the Grand Lezareno Hotel, Genis and Presea sat cross legged at an ornate chess board. The fire crackled pleasantly in the background, allowing a comfortable quiet to fall upon the small group of acquaintances. Raine studied the beautiful coving on the ceiling as Regal watched the two and their game of strategy, reclining on the plush loveseat. The half-elfin woman sighed inwardly. Dinner had been beautiful as she had expected; a roast joint with honey glace, new potatoes, cabbage, carrots, bean sprouts and a fantastic garnish. Desert was even better; a beautifully light lemon drizzle cake with lemon sorbet on the side. Raine felt as though it were the first real food she had eaten in weeks. Genis' eyes had been as wide as saucers as he sat around the abundance of food. It was a real treat for him not to have t cook, or to be subjected to his sister's "cooking". The company had been very tasteful too. Glancing over at her host, Raine felt very comfortable in Regal's presence. Since their last encounter he had loosened up and relaxed. She supposed this change was to be expected, especially in such opulence and decadence. His conversation was refreshing however, and she realised how much she had missed adult company. Genis was certainly an intelligent young man and they had some very interesting discussions and debates, but he was still a child.

Regal caught Raine's gaze on him and he turned to meet it. Raine smiled softly before focusing on her brother and his losing position in the game of chess. It was difficult to match gazes with Regal. His eyes were so intense and she thought it dangerous to try and hold something she wasn't quite sure she knew how to handle.

"Checkmate" Presea's quiet voice chimed above the soft crackling of the fire and the tick of the grandfather clock in the corner.

Genis gripped his temples and let out a strangled sigh. "That's the third game in a row, how can you be beating me?"

Raine chuckled. "Oh Genis, don't take it so badly. There are worse things than losing to a girl"

The young man stuck his tongue out and said snidely "Yeah, like losing to you"

Regal's eyes flew to the older sibling waiting for an outburst of violence. Similarly Presea stared at Raine waiting for the almost stimulus response. Instead the silver haired woman narrowed her eyes at the offending teenager and folded her arms. She let it slide. The tense seconds melted away as Genis huffed and began placing the chess pieces back where they would start a game. A small yawn escaped Presea's lips and she stood up slowly.

"I think I will retire. Thank you for a stimulating tournament of chess Genis" her face remained poker straight but her blue eyes danced in a smile.

Genis couldn't help the small blush which erupted across his features. "Yeah thanks Presea, it was good fun. Hey you want me to walk you down to the elemental railway station?"

Presea nodded "If you wish" Leaving the two older companions together, Genis and Presea exited the building quietly together.

Raine sighed gently. "Dinner was wonderful Regal. Thank you very much."

Regal was somewhat stirred from the small reverie he had fallen into. "Oh, not at all Raine, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Staring into the fire Regal thought of something else to talk about. "When do you plan your rally?"

Stretching out her tired legs, Raine yawned quietly. "Well once we've rested and done a little bit of scouting around Altamira and its residential quarter we'll "set up shop" as it were."

The robust man nodded his head, listening attentively. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance in helping you navigate the city."

Raine considered this before shaking her head with a smile "Really Regal we can't ask anymore of you. What you've done so far is more than we could have hoped. Besides I'd really like to see Altamira's underbelly. Usually it's among the poor and depraved that we find the root of the racism in that particular area."

"Altamira's a big city," chuckled Regal, "it's brave of you but foolhardy for a woman to try and go there alone"

This did not amuse Raine. A small scowl appeared on her elegant countenance. "I've never had any problems anywhere else. I didn't have any problems trying to save the world. If it causes _you_ a problem Mr Bryant, then don't think of me as a woman; I certainly don't" She was too tired and didn't have the energy to participate in a "battle of the sexes" debate. Getting to her feet, he turned to him. "Goodnight Mr Bryant"

Regal stood as was polite to do when a lady stood. "Forgive me Raine, I didn't mean to cause you offence. Goodnight. I hope you sleep well. You and Genis have the VIP suite. I hope you find it comfortable. Would you like me to show you there?"

The tall woman felt a little childish, being so aggravated over one little comment, especially as the offender had apologised so eloquently. However, she was tired and proud. "I know where to find it Mr Bryan, thank you again and goodnight." With a brisk march, she distanced herself before he could apologise again.

AN/ So what do you think? Is it worth seeing what could happen with this fic? I'm feeling a little downhearted. I've just read some wonderful well-written Regal fics and I'm wondering if there's any point to continuing with this one. I have a plot to carry on with, but I know it won't be as well executed as it would be, were someone else writing it. Anyway, if you did enjoy it and would like to see more please stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay so I finished chapter one and things don't seem to be getting off to a smooth start. Regal and Raine had a little tiff. He touched the scar. Ouch! Good thing she didn't beam him in the melon for that little faux pas. Oh well here you go, thanks for reading.

Raine berated herself quietly. Stuffing her feet roughly into her white boots, she thought back to her behaviour the previous night. Genis looked up from his languid slouch on his bed. He was lying on his belly reading a book as he stuffed the complementary pillow-mints into his mouth. She ignored him and adjusted her trouser leg inside the boot so that there wasn't a crease. She had been out of line last night and she knew it. It had only taken Genis' comment to set her off in the first place. His comment wasn't meant to be a crack at her femininity, she knew that, but she couldn't help feel its sting. Neither did Regal's comment about her being a "foolhardy woman" have any real basis for her behaviour. She'd always regarded herself as less than a woman; not quite female. She couldn't attract men, and wondered absently what it felt like to fall in love. Her love for archaeology had somewhat replaced that need. Knowledge was her lover. However she felt rather embarrassed that she had admitted as much to Regal last night. Damn her, she never was any good at keeping her anger in check. The biggest problem was the apology she'd have to make to Regal. The man had shown them nothing but hospitality and her sharp curt end to their conversation had been too harsh.

"Genis, get up we've got work to do!" Again the words were out of her mouth too quick for her to take them back. Cringing inside at her tone she glanced at her brother. He simply pulled himself off the bed without a reaction to her sharp tongue. He was used to his sister and her impatience at times.

In silence they made their way to the elevator. Genis pressed the button before looking over at his sister. "Raine," he said after a moment or two of silence. "What's bugging you today? You've been totally cranky since you went to bed last night"

Raine huffed. "I'm just tired okay?" Yet again she'd bitten his head off without meaning to.

"Yeah okay, whatever" He shrugged off her behaviour and stared ahead. After a long awkward moment where one seethed and the other stared, Genis piped up again. "Did Regal do something?"

"No!" Raine sighed, pulling in the reigns of her emotions by gritting her teeth and mentally counting to ten. "…he just made a very "male" comment. I think I just need to relax"

Genis was looking at her openly now, his wide blue eyes focused on her intently. "Yeah, you really do need to chill out…especially if you're letting what someone says upset you"

His words were true enough; Raine had never been one to let the opinions of others bother her too much. There were many things about herself she really didn't care about; she would let people insult her all day and not bother with them. She didn't really want to linger on the implications of these shots at her feminism which had penetrated her outer walls. She fought to remember she was the one in the wrong. She was the one whose scathingly rude behaviour had disrupted the night's pleasantries.

"That reminds me…" Raine turned a cruel smile on her sibling. "I still owe you a bop on the head for that comment, Mister!" with that she back-handed her brother over the back of his head, sending his hands flying to the point of contact. He howled in pain but it carried the melodic notes of a laugh under the loud moan. He smiled up at his sister as she entered the elevator quietly, having vented her pent up emotions.

Regal stared out at the beautiful sun-bleached plaza from his stance in the sunroom of the hotel. It was a lovely day. The perfect day to show Raine and Genis the more unusual sights of Altamira; the places visitors tended not to see. Aware of someone entering the room, Regal turned and bowed politely. It was no more than a slight bob of his head, but its meaning was the same. Rain appeared to blush slightly. She wasn't used to being bowed to. This was Regal's way she supposed. Glancing up at him she felt very sheepish, she wanted to apologise, but feared in doing so she'd feel like a little girl. What was it about Regal that made her care what he thought? Perhaps it was the intellectual air he had, or his serious and mature demeanour. Perhaps it was a lot of things rolled together, including the way he looked there in the sunroom. His hair swept back into a low ponytail, kept tidily away from his face. The smart navy suit and pale blue tie he wore that set off his cornflower blue eyes, just so. He was so professional, so imposing, yet he seemed sagely, wise; almost like a statue.

Raine cleared her throat gently. She felt silly, but wasn't the type to leave something hanging in the air unsaid. She was an adult and could own up to her own mistakes. "Good morning Regal"

"Good morning, Raine. I trust you slept well" He wore a small smile. There was no indication in his expression that he was perturbed by the turn the events had taken last night.

Raine nodded "I'd like to apologise for my behaviour last night, it's been a stressful journey and I was overdue for a long sleep. I'm sorry for snapping at you"

Regal shook his head softly, smiling as he did so. "Raine, really there's no reason to apologise. I'm sorry I said something so thoughtless and rude. Please don't think on it any longer."

With those words, the anxiety which had been keeping her awake dissipated. Again she was dumbfounded. How did the man do that? How could the thought of his reaction keep her from sleep and now put her completely at ease? The young elfin woman smiled genuinely, though a little worried about the hold Regal unknowingly seemed to have over her emotions. The bright morning sunshine reflected off his long silky hair and exposed how relaxed and comfortable he was. The difference between this man and the Regal she used to know was striking. Even his stance was lighter. It seemed to suggest a man of nobility, who knew his place and enjoyed it. Regal had always seemed to her such a sad figure. He looked to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and do so willingly. His new attitude seemed to be contagious and she too felt looser and more content to see an old friend having bettered himself.

Genis interrupted the companionable silence as he entered the room. "Hey Regal?"

The older gentleman smiled warmly at his comrade "Good morning Genis, can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi. It's been bugging my brain all night. I walked Presea to the elemental railway last night and didn't remember till I got there that it doesn't run to the Lezareno Company Building at night. Did you change it?"

The blue haired blue blood nodded, cupping his chin between thumb and forefinger. "Yes I did. I was appalled by the amount of money the casino in the adult district was taking in. Citizens were gambling away all of their wages, and visitors – their spending money. We also noticed a marked decrease in sales at the theme park. I supposed people spent all their money at night and just wandered around the resort penniless the next day. The casino is far too successful to close" He could see the impressed twinkle in Raine's eyes and for some reason felt spurred on by this. "So the alternative was to give people more options in the evening. Therefore we opened up the railway service to all areas of Altamira. We're in the process of expanding the service to give people free passage to anywhere within the city"

Regal was surprised at the amount of words which had just tumbled out of his mouth. He rarely felt the need to say more than was polite when conversing. However the siblings with their insatiable curiosity and sharp minds gave him their undivided attention and made him feel his words were meaningful. Genis nodded, contemplating the idea.

"Sounds good, an environmentally sound, free transportation scheme; must be an attraction in itself."

Smiling broadly, Regal nodded. "We're drawing up plans for Palmacosta and Meltokio. It's been such a success that we've been forced to patent! Oh and of course, it's the same technology which now drives the Great Tethe'alla Bridge you crossed yesterday." Raine tilted her gently.

She was impressed. "In other words, there are enough pies to stick ones fingers in without the exsphere mining?"

With a nod, Regal visibly tensed. The silver-haired teacher felt a little awkward at having brought up something which had so obvious struck a nerve. "Yes, my father had substantial shares in many exsphere mines throughout Tethe'alla. I'm still battling to buy out many shareholders and close said mines. Unfortunately exspheres now fetch a higher price than ever before."

"Right, after all the Angelus Project shut down and the Desians halted production in the Sylvarant ranches." Genis piped in, deep in thought as he mimicked Regal; holding his chin.

A wry smile tugged at the corners of Regal's broad mouth "Yes and of course the efforts of our brave little Chosen and her protector" The three shared an open genuine smile. "Which reminds me, I really will have to steal you away at some point Raine; I must hear about Lloyd and Colette's adventure. It's been such a long time since they came to visit Altamira."

Raine fought to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. "Steal her away"? What was wrong with her? Really, she was reacting like a silly schoolgirl. Still the image of being manhandled into a cupboard and subjected to something that resembled a cheap romance novel was in her head, and refused to disappear.

The conversation seemed to have moved on without her as she joined Regal and Genis upon leaving the room. Regal of course stopped to let the lady exit before him. Something she could get used to, she mused. "See, it wasn't hard for Regal to be a gentleman!" She berated her brother, resisting the urge to smack him over the head. But the boy stopped short in his tracks.

Presea stood in the morning light of the foyer, dressed in a cream summer dress and matching shoes. Around her wrists she wore lace gloves and in her hair were lemon berets. She looked too cute for Genis to regain his composure straight away.

Regal smiled warmly at her. "Presea, that outfit looks lovely on you. I'm glad you decided to wear it."

Presea gave a short but friendly nod of approval. "I didn't think it very appreciative of me not to wear a gift given by my superior."

Raine felt that bittersweet sadness wash over her again. Presea's speech was formal and boasted no emotion, but her eyes which could be incredibly expressive, shone with a thankful, happiness. How sad it was that she wore the clothes of a child and yet behaved like a woman. Raine glanced at her brother and worried. She should speak to him about this. But perhaps it might be best to discuss the matter on her mind with Regal first. He'd understand and know how she should handle this potential problem.

Climbing aboard the carriage of the Elemental Railway, Genis and Raine sat opposite Presea and Regal. Regal folded his hands in his lap tidily. He secretly lapped up the appreciation he could clearly see on the teacher's face. He had admired her intellect since they had met and her rapt attention to his handiwork was in the very least flattering. There was a companionable silence between the acquaintances as they travelled slowly down the submerged tracks of the railroad. Raine observed the carriage behind them with veiled interest. Unlike many trains she had travelled on throughout their journey, she noticed this one did not seem to have class system. The carriages were all the same, no first class, no business class, nothing. The corners of her mouth turned slightly as the thought occurred to her. Stealing a quick glance at Regal, she smiled. This man truly believed in making this world a better place. Where could there possibly be need for she and Genis?

Genis couldn't help himself as his gaze was drawn once again to the little china doll sitting opposite him. He was still disappointed at the fact that she hadn't grown at all since they had last been together; still there was something different about her. Something in her had relaxed, become more natural and unbound; more mature. His eyes flitting over Regal's bulky form which seemed to absorb the carriage, Genis smiled. He was so quiet and patient, yet gentle and sensitive. He had known this as soon as he had heard Regal's sad shocking story. Experience had taught him however that such appearances could be false. The knowledge that this cautious attitude had proved superfluous, Genis had felt comforted by the fact that the convict would take up his responsibilities and deal with the consequences of his actions. Watching Regal and Presea ride in silence, one could imagine that they were father and daughter enjoying a pleasant day out. How sad and strange reality was.

When the train finally pulled into its first stop, Regal opened the door to allow the passengers to exit before him. Beyond the platform stood a large bandstand, around it trees and plants grew in a tidy fashion; it appeared to be a park. Raine glanced up at Regal quizzically. There was something glinting in his eye.

"Is this our venue?" Genis said his eyes wide with amazement. He turned to his sister, watching her for her reaction, his mouth parted in surprise.

Raine frowned gently. "Regal this really is too big"

Her concerned voice made him venture a scrutinising glance over the landscape before him. "What size of space do you normally use?" He asked politely, doing his best to accommodate his friends.

She looked flabbergasted. Normally they set up a soapbox on the high street of whichever town they were currently visiting, speaking to anyone who would listen. If they were lucky they could borrow a town hall, or a courtyard, but nothing as grand or official as this park. Shaking her head, Raine remembered her manners. "I'm sorry Regal, this will do perfectly. We must seem very ungrateful"

Regal smiled kindly down at the shorter woman. "Nonsense Raine. If you need a smaller space that can be arranged-however if it's the turn out that you're worried about, rest at ease-" he placed his large hand tenderly on her slender shoulder "-this park will be filled"

Genis whistled through his teeth in sheer amazement. Filled? Why? Was Regal gonna pay people to come? Thinking about it, Genis came to conclusion that Lord Bryant probably could!

Raine looked up into the man's eyes. Something about them held her very soul. Clearing her throat she focused her eyes on the bandstand. She hoped he was right.

That night, Raine sat on her bed thinking. The day had been long and interesting. Not only had they been given a good idea of what expect from Altamira, but she and Genis had felt encouraged by Regal's efforts to improve his city. Staring at her boots, Raine contemplated a thought which had been plaguing her all day. She knew she would get peace nor sleep without speaking to Regal. Glancing at her brother sleeping soundly in the bed across from her, she crossed the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

The journey along the coast in the Elemental Railway helped Raine relax. Staring out at the dark sea, as the rocking of the carriage lulled her into a daze, the young woman watched the lighthouse light disappear and reappear in the darkness. She couldn't help but feel this way for Genis. All day she had observed the subtle but clear expression of wistful longing on his features. He looked at Presea with the eyes of a seventeen year old man, and wished for the body of a woman to match her brain. Sadly they all knew that could never be. However if Presea had accepted it, then surely Genis would have to. It was the possibility that he might not that scared Raine. How could she console a frustrated young man like Genis in the matters of the heart when she had no experience herself? She was comforted by the prospect of speaking to Regal. He would understand the problem, if he hadn't already recognised it himself.

Arriving at the Lezareno Building, Raine felt slightly hesitant. There was only a small light on in the lobby. The night guard sat quietly dozing at the reception desk. Feeling a little guilty, she cleared her throat loud enough to stir him from his shallow slumber. With a grunt he sat up and looked around half-awake.

"Umm, excuse me, My name is Raine Sage. I'm a friend of Mr Bryant…I was wondering if I could visit him"

The older man rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and pressed an intercom button. "Sarah, lady here called Raine Sage; wants to speak with Lord Bryant, will I let her up?"

The muffled voice which came over the speaker sounded agitated. "Of course! Lord Bryant specifically left instructions that Raine and Genis Sage were to be given access all areas, you know that! Don't page me about stupid stuff, okay? That includes asking me out to dinner you dolt, I'm engaged!"

The guard grumbled under his breath before open up a newspaper. He leant back in his chair, still complaining to himself. "You can go up Miss Sage" He said gruffly; the first words he had spoken to her.

With a perturbed nod, Raine made her way to the elevator. She had expected Regal's staff to be a little more professional. Perhaps the shifts were as night and day. She couldn't imagine what his reputation would be like, if "Sarah" were his daytime secretary rather than Presea. Swiftly and smoothly reaching Regal's residential floor, the doors slid open to a long corridor; just as she remembered it. Heading towards the lift, a young woman in a sharp suit struggled to stuff some official looking papers into her briefcase, all the while muttering. Glancing up, she noticed Raine and gave her a quick nod.

"Regal's in his sitting room: second door on the left. Good Night Miss Sage"

Raine smiled awkwardly. The girl disappeared as the doors slid shut, leaving Raine alone in the hallway. She could hear the faint sound of chamber music drifting down the corridor from the second room on her left. Pausing slightly before knocking, Raine wondered if this was such a good idea. Was she betraying Genis by doing this? Was she making a mountain out of a molehill? What if Regal thought she was being paranoid?

Knocking despite her misgivings, Raine heard heavy footsteps crossing the room. The handle shook and the door opened slowly, to reveal Regal in nothing but a pair of grey slacks. His eyebrows rose when he caught sight of the schoolteacher, looking small and timid in his hallway.

"Oh, Raine, I didn't expect…did Sarah...Oh I'm sorry please come in" He floundered for the correct words.

Stepping to one side, he let Raine enter the room. Folding her arms she did the best she could not the rub against the tall shirtless man. The blood had rapidly risen to her cheeks as she fought to look anywhere but his well-toned abdomen and chest. Retrieving a loose white shirt from a chair by the fireplace, Regal threw it over his head and pulled it on to cover his nakedness. He felt the heat burning on his face, and tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't entirely sure why. Gesturing to the opposite chair, Regal picked up his scotch glass from the mantelpiece. Raine quietly took her seat and did her best to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Raine, Sarah didn't tell me you were coming before she left." Regal felt his words almost tumbling out of his mouth.

Raine couldn't help but feel a little disgusted by the impression she got of the events which had transpired in this room only minutes before. "Really Regal, what you and your secretary do behind close doors, is none of my business" Her voice was high with embarrassment.

Ye Gods, it was worse than he thought. "Uh, no Raine," Regal said, sitting stiffly in the armchair. "Sarah was finishing Presea's work in my study. I was relaxing in here with my music."

Blushing deeper, Raine felt incredibly stupid. She should have just ignored the thought instead of voicing it and accusing Regal of being a womaniser.

"Sarah is engaged and we have a strictly professional relationship. I'm sorry you caught me in a compromising position, as I said Sarah didn't tell me…" His words petered out unusually. The few words which Regal birthed into the world were normally well composed and considered. This situation and the emotions that ran with it were unusually for him.

"No, Regal I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour" The crimson still tainted her pale skin, and she felt that the sight of the _au natural_ Regal would be forever burned into her memory.

There fell a few brief, but achingly awkward moments of silence between them. Finally Regal spoke up. "Raine, would you like something to drink?"

Raine shook her head slightly, fidgeting with her nails. Regal settled uncomfortably back into his seat.

"Regal" The young woman said at last. "I came here to ask your advice on something"

The blue-haired man sipped at the amber liquid in his glass. His cornflower eyes trained on the elfin woman before him with a concern she found touching. Clasping her hands together, Raine took a deep breath.

"I'm worried about Genis. Perhaps you haven't noticed," she glanced up at Regal to judge his reaction, "but I can see the way he looks at Presea. I'm worried that he isn't getting over her"

Regal frowned into his glass. He _had_ noticed. He had also read the sadness in Presea's eyes. She was aware that her appearance had disappointed Genis, though she might not understand why. She had never gone through puberty. She could never understand the way a seventeen year old was feeling.

"Regal, I don't know what I should do" Raine had an imploring look in her eyes that surprised Regal a little. "I came to see you, because, well I've obviously never been in love, so I really can't say I know how to handle…"

The look on the man's face wasn't sure what it was trying to express; disbelief, shock, puzzlement? Whatever it was it made Raine's words falter.

"Well, anyway, how can I help him get over this?" She could feel her face flushing again. But she wasn't sure why.

Regal cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. "I see…" Swallowing the rest of his drink, Regal placed the empty glass at the foot of his chair. "I'm not sure there _is _much you can do Raine. Boys at seventeen are hardly inclined to tell their siblings or their parents about their emotions. I believe the best course of action is to allow Genis to work this out for himself."

Raine nodded gently, taking in her friend's words. After a brief thought, she started a new tact. "but what about Presea?"

For the first time, Raine watched Regal squirm. He was holding something back. She should have expected as much. It was never going to be plain sailing with the two of them. "Presea understands. Or at least she will understand if it becomes a problem. She is neither a child nor an adult, but she understands both. If Genis approaches her, you can be sure she will set him straight"

The silver haired woman nodded quietly. In the silence that followed, she wondered why she was still sitting by the warm fireplace in Regal's office. He tried hard to think of something to talk about. The last thing he wanted to do was make Raine uncomfortable. It was just unnatural for him though. He and Presea were used to companionable silences. They would work together for hours on end, or sit in front of the fire of an evening, listening to music without saying a word. Raine however was accustomed to avid debate; to sharing her ideas and having to chastise her brother.

"So, I presume Genis is asleep?" Regal asked quietly; disappointed with his weak question.

Raine smiled gently. "I was so worried about this that I dressed for bed, so he wouldn't suspect and then dressed again once he had fallen asleep." She sighed gently and looked at the clock on Regal's mantelpiece. "I just hope he doesn't wake up when I'm not there. He would flip out."

Regal shared her smile. He could see she was eager to get back to Genis, and was being overly polite. "Then let me walk you home"

Just as a look was forming on Raine's face, Regal chuckled and added- "Just for the company, not to protect you" Raine loosened up and blushed slightly.

The journey home was quiet, as the city was almost deserted. The conversation was light and friendly and Raine felt more relaxed than she had in a long while. The laid back way that Regal discussed whatever subject they broached, was refreshingly mature. Genis' energy could be inspiring at times, but exhausting at others. Regal was quiet and fair; never one to jump to harsh conclusions, but only the comment on the way things were. In a lull in the conversation, Raine dozed off to the rocking of the railway carriage. Regal fought not to stare at her. Her head rolled on her shoulder gently. The dark curtain of her lashes softened her face and hid her beautiful crystalline sharp blue eyes from sight. Her shapely lips were parted slightly, allowing soft light breaths escape over their peachy silk. Strands of silver hair gently caressed her cheeks and bounced gently in rhythm with the movement of the train. The dim light danced over her features and Regal couldn't find it within himself to deny her beauty. Eventually he forced his eyes away; thoughts were beginning to occur in his mind which he should not contemplate. He doubted the professor would appreciate his comparison of her skin to the surface of a pearl, or her hair to starlight or…

When the tram came to a stop, Regal gently urged the Professor awake. With a small slow stretch of her arm, she strained her figure against her clothing. Regal focused his eyes away from her. With a release of breath she sat up straight. Looking around she realised where she was. Smiling tiredly at Regal she apologised and thanked him before leaving for the hotel. Waiting until she had entered the building, Regal sit back down in the car. As the tram started to move, the robust man rubbed his temple.

He knew his own feelings and emotions better than anyone, and the thoughts which had begun to form at the sight of the Professor's beauty scared him. He had never thought he would feel that way again. He had never believed he would be able to look at a woman and feel the urge to kiss her. Perhaps it had been as much through his own choice that he had denied himself that feeling. However, now he felt almost shaken to the core. Unless he dealt with this sensation and put it to rest, or explored it's complications he would injure himself and all the others around him. "Putting it to rest" sounded far more sensible. Besides just because he found the Professor attractive was hardly surprising, she was a very beautiful woman. The fact also that he had wanted to kiss her, was nothing to panic about. Most men who saw her probably felt the same. Except Lloyd, he had Colette. And Genis, he was her brother. And Zelos, he preferred Sheena. But most other men…

AN: So what did you think? Maybe I rushed the romance slightly, but I'm not good at pacing myself. Anyway let me know what you think Thanks for reading and for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this chapter was a long time in coming. I just found out that I'm only going to be at uni for two days a week this semester so I'm feeling pretty high Therefore I thought I try and churn out another chapter as I've tipped the balance with "Ordinary Day". One or two little things that have been mentioned… I might have seemed to have rushed the romance, but I was only trying to set up the fact that there is a little bit of chemistry going on between RxR, plus I wanted to introduce the struggle Regal is going to have in letting go of Alicia's memory and allowing himself to love again. Someone also mentioned to me either in this fic or another that they thought that the age difference between Regal and Raine was too large to really work. I don't understand this. My mother and father are ten years apart just like RxR. My dad didn't get married until he was 38 and then his first child was born when he was 40 (me!) Regal is only 35 in this story, he's a still a virile and eligible "young" man. As far as I'm concerned this age difference works a hell of lot better than Regal x Presea.

This chapter is for Noctepanther for his patience and devotion to the RxR cause. Rock on man! Oh and also to remind him I haven't forgotten about the fanart I promised him Please enjoy J

Regal Bryant's rough fingers entwined in an intellectual manner far removed from the previous binding they had endured. Casting his gaze out over the crowd gathering, he felt a genuine smile touching his lips. The sun beat down warm and bright upon the hundreds of people standing before the colourful bandstand in the city park. Raine Sage approached the microphone, drawing his attention instantly from those who had assembled to hear her voice. The beautiful young school teacher took a moment to compose herself, watched closely by her brother, seated behind her on the podium. Opening her mouth, Raine's voice like a fresh breeze blowing away the mist, hushed the audience and caught everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. Thank you for your time and for gathering here today to hear what we have to say. My name is Raine Sage, and my brother Genis and I travelled with the Chosens of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant to cleanse and unite the two worlds. We have seen violence beyond comprehension, sorrow harder to bear than life itself and inequality more brutal than any beating. We have seen this not in our own personal journey, but among you – you the people who live and breathe and die and make the united world what it is…"

Regal listened intently to Raine's opening words with a veiled sense of enthusiasm. It occurred to him that Raine was born for this role more than any other he had seen her perform in. Sister, teacher, healer, archaeologist; nothing suited her, or made her eyes come alive with passion more than defender of justice. She looked comfortable, but strong and resilient before people who could accept or reject her words with equal intensity. Leaning back in his chair, Regal considered her words very carefully. His eyes widened in surprise when halting in her speech, Raine pushed back the hair from her face and titled her head to show the audience clearly, her ears. Many drew shocked breaths, others cried out quietly in disgust.

"My brother Genis and I are half-elves. Our mother, an elf of Heimdal, loved our father, a human man, very dearly. Born of love we are now people hated and shunned by a world which cannot understand."

There was a general outcry of rejection. Several well-to-do people began to leave, gesticulating in anger. They obviously felt they had been gathered to the rally under false pretences and were trying to escape as quickly as possible. Raine paused in her speech, not missing a beat, looking completely at ease and unfazed by the sudden disruption of her rally. When the noise began to die down to a general buzz of unease, Raine once again harnessed the crowd by speaking in her knowledgeable and sagely tone.

Disgusted by the behaviour of his peers, Regal grew tense. He had not expected people to outright storm away the way they had. No, he didn't expect each and every person who heard the teacher's message to agree or even _really_ listen but he had thought that they might at least treat her with respect. He suddenly felt very foolish and naïve. He supposed a man at his age might be a little more…shrewd. Raine continued to speak as though nothing had happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have seen first hand the destruction and utter desolation Half-elves have caused throughout both worlds. They ate up the resources, conquered and destroyed people's homes and lives and created some of the most destructive weapons ever imagined. Now however it is the humans who kill over exspheres and struggle for power in the vacuum left behind. We are all sentient beings who are free to make decisions, whether good or evil…"

There was disgruntled mumble which floated over the crowd, people petering off in all directions. Those who were left standing were most likely half-elves themselves. Raine thanked the dwindling spectators for their patience and attention before leaving the stage. Genis followed her, straight-faced; his slightly elongated face solemn and silent. Regal stood from his chair and watched as they made their way through the leaving crowd to him.

In his mind Regal struggled to prepare words of apology and condolence before the pair arrived. "Uh Raine, I am most sorry for the behaviour of certain members of your audience. I can't apologise enough for-"

Raine cut him short. "Nonsense Regal! That crowd was three times what we're used to. Besides any rally we arrange where we're not pelted by eggs is a successful one."

The blue haired gentleman stared in mild shock at the two, his gaze moving between them. Coming to his senses, he shut his jaw and cleared his throat. "All the same, that was no way for full grown adults to behave"

Genis chuckled, a bitter edge to the sound "But they do it anyway Regal, y'know, you can almost spot those who're going to go nuts before you even start speaking."

Contemplating this thought for a moment, Regal felt extremely rude. "Hmn, oh forgive me Raine. Your speech was wonderful"

Raine smiled softly at the taller man. "Thank you" She said simply, unconscious of her fingers raking through the hair by her ear. Regal noted the action with a slight frown. "You know though Regal-"She said interrupting his thoughts "-you don't have to come to see the rallies; we won't be offended"

Regal gave her a friendly smile. "You've seen what I've been trying to do to help the world; I want to see what it is that you do. I've heard how successful you are when Colette sends me letters from time to time. I'd like to witness that for myself"

Smiling thoughtfully Raine dipped her head in submission. She wouldn't argue with the man. If he wanted to see what she did, she'd show him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyday for the rest of the week, Regal faithfully attended the rallies listening as the brother and sister duo took turns to address the ever dwindling crowd. Regal sat at the back, inconspicuous as possible, watching as the same people returned day after day loyally to listen to the wise words of the beautiful teacher. He couldn't fault her ideology or her presentation, or her sincerity. In fact she was flawless; passionate but not impassioned, poetic but not silver-tongued, sincere but not gushy. She certainly had him convinced. And as he watched her, he noticed her. She had his full and undivided attention for the first time since he'd met her. And as he watched her, he noticed her. The beauty he had noted properly only days before as he accompanied her home was beginning to bloom into full grown attraction. So much for dealing with the new sensations! He'd allowed it thrive and dominate his tidy rose bed of preened thought and deed.

Who couldn't notice her? He was surprised he hadn't before. With a sad thought he realised that the man he was five years ago was in no shape to admire any sort of beauty. Now however, in a far more peaceful and collected state of mind, the new man who had learned to live again, felt himself victim to the Professor's visible charms. Of course this meant nothing. The way her hair sat hovering gently above her shoulders in white waves, glossy against her pale skin, her bright intelligent azure eyes startling against her ruby lips and her calm movement bringing each to life…meant nothing.

Raine for her part had found herself scanning the crowd to find where their quiet benefactor had seated himself this morning, every morning. He always sat near the back. She knew he wasn't ashamed to be seen there. He just didn't want his presence to distract from Raine's. She didn't even have to ask him to realise that was his intention. She wondered absently what he thought of her as she recited the same speech everyday to new people and familiar people day by day. It worried her strangely what he felt each time she exposed her ears like some twisted peep show or humiliating striptease. Did it make him uncomfortable like it did everyone else, including her brother? Did it confuse him? She found herself a little bit obsessed with the thought. She assured herself it was from a completely intellectual angle, but to be honest, she wanted to know. It gave her a mixed bag of emotions. Sometimes she felt incredibly vulnerable and at other times she felt like she could take the world on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Regal had invited her and Genis for a celebratory dinner at the end of their first week of preaching. Genis was more excited than he had been for a long time. The thought of more of Regal's household's cooking whet his appetite! Presea met them at the foyer of the Lezareno Company building.

"Hello Raine. Hello Genis" She said cordially.

Raine smiled at the shorter girl. "Good evening Presea, where's Regal this evening?"

Presea stood in her work suit; a red skirt and jacket with a white blouse and sensible black shoes. Her hair was tied back in a braid, but she looked more or less relaxed. "Mr Bryant is in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. He wanted to make this a special occasion for you both" A small smile touched her lips.

Genis seemed mesmerised by it and he blushed. "Whoa, I've missed Regal's cooking!" He placed a hand on his loudly rumbling belly and chuckled.

Presea's eyes became soft as she smiled at his antics. Raine smirked. "Why don't you two go and get ready for dinner. I think I'll go and speak with Regal"

Leaving the two young people in a companionable silence, Raine made her way to where she remembered the kitchens were. Finding the large arched doorway, she leant against the frame gently. Regal stood with his back to her. He wore his work attire, a cornflower blue shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up past his massive forearms. Pulled taught but not tight across his back, the satin backside of a navy blue waistcoat pulled into his waist. His long blue hair was pulled back tight and severe from his face. His massive shoulders and arms moved in unison as he kneaded something on the counter. Raine cleared her throat. Glancing over said shoulder, Regal's eyebrows sat his on his smooth forehead.

"Oh Raine!" He exclaimed, leaving his task and turning to face her. He subconsciously wiped at a streak of flour on his cheek with the back of his wrist. "I'm sorry, I left word with Presea that-"

Raine chuckled pointing to her own chin, where mirrored on his, a splash of tomato puree clung. "Yes we met Presea on the way in; I just wanted to speak to you before dinner."

The tall kick boxer retrieved a dishtowel from the counter and wiped away the area Raine had directed. "Oh, I see. What is it I can help you with Raine?"

Peering over his shoulder, the school teacher tried to assess what Regal had been preparing. "Oh, I don't want to distract you if you're busy."

Playfulness tugged at Regal's eyebrows and he motioned to the mess with a small smile. "You could give me a hand if you like"

With a chortle Raine accepted the dishtowel he held out for her. "You may regret suggesting that Mr Bryant"

Regal laughed lowly following Raine to the preparation area. He pointed to the ingredients and explained to her what was to be done with each. She noted them with a sharp nod. Soon they stood side by side chopping and dicing different vegetables. A friendly silence fell upon both for a few minutes before regal remembered.

"So, Raine what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked his strong quiet voice caressing the silence.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you how you thought the first week went." She glanced up with an open expression to catch his reaction.

They hadn't had the chance to really speak about the outcome of the experiment since the first day. Regal had to shoot off to business meetings and the like. He smiled as he returned to kneading a ball of pastry. "I was very impressed Raine. I think your approach is perfect and your manner can't be faulted"

Raine felt the tiniest of a blush reach her cheeks. That wasn't quite what she meant. "And how do you think the crowd felt?"

The smile faltered slightly on his lips as he looked up from his work. Raine studied his face. "Uh, well…many…most of the people who came to hear you, came back again and again. I uh…"

Raine let her eyes return to the onions she was dicing. "That's alright Regal. Sometimes the whole crowd leaves. We only value those who stay." She glanced back up at him again. He frowned deeply as he shaped the pastry distractedly.

He was plagued by the utter depression he felt at the image of Raine and Genis standing on a stage addressing an empty room. He felt…he felt…he thought it presumptuous to feel he wanted to protect Raine from that. Who was he to suggest he could or indeed should protect her from anything? It just seemed natural. Her task was so pure in intent and ethically correct he wanted to put his hands around it, like a burning match against the wind. Raine's gaze brought him around from his thoughts. She smiled with a brightness he suppose was to cheer him. They fell back into friendly chatter about where each ingredient was going and continued to prepare the meal.

Two hours later, Regal and Raine appeared together in Regal's dining room to find they were alone. Regal carried a casserole dish in his mitted hands, and Raine a bowl of rice. They shared a questioning glance.

"I'd have thought Presea and Genis would be starving" Raine commented. "I know I am! It was sheer torment not to sample some of the food before eating" She breathed in a long sniff of the delicious dish she had helped to prepare.

"A good thing I was there to supervise then? Or else there might not be anything left to eat" Raine cocked an eyebrow at the cheeky comment and look of satisfaction on the face of the Duke.

At that Genis and Presea appeared in the doorway. Genis' eyes were alight with enthusiasm.

"Hey Raine! You should see the drawing Presea's doing of me, it's amazing! She's a fantastic artist!"

It was like living with a twelve year old again. "Yes well you can show us after dinner. Hurry up, it's getting cold!" She scolded, shooing him to his seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When the stir-fry and rice had been devoured and the sweet fruit tart consumed, the four friends retired to Regal's sitting room. Genis chattered on about the drawing Presea hadn't quite finished yet. Raine excused him so he could go and have it finished. The two adults found themselves alone again. Raine sipped from a wine glass Regal had plied her with. He took a seat in an armchair across from her. With a sigh he leant back and relaxed.

"Thank you Regal" Raine spoke first, finding the silence comfortable rather than the awkward emptiness it had been at the beginning of the week.

Regal smiled at her warmly. "For what?"

"For coming to see us and supporting us as you have" She answered placing the wine on the lamp stand beside her seat.

The robust man sipped his own rich red beverage. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I really wanted to be part of the whole experience"

The young woman bobbed her head gently. Pondering his words she let a frown crowd her features. "What interest do you have in this though Regal? I mean besides Genis and I, you have no obligations to any half-elves"

Regal's face acquired for an instant the most emotional expression she thought she'd ever seen. Just as soon as it was there it was gone again. "To be honest with you Raine, when I returned here with Presea after our journey, I realised how selfish and pitiful I had been. For sixteen years my life had been nothing but sorrow and self-loathing. Believe me, prison is not a pleasant place. I saw so much suffering and pain there. Having met you all I was inspired by the goodness we achieved together and I had closure from Alicia-"

Raine nodded gently, listening intently to Regal's heartfelt words.

"I could no longer waste my life. I had to move on and like the two worlds, be born again. I decided to use that which I had to make the world a better place. The day those shackles dropped off my wrists, I became a new man."

Both pair of eyes was drawn to the hands resting on the man's knees and Raine could see pink scars caused by years of chaffing on his wrists. He stared at them thoughtfully, his eyes becoming heavy with the alcohol. Whatever his words professed, Raine could see in his gaze that it had been anything but easy. She felt immense sadness at the thought of such a wasted life.

The moment was short lived, as Regal's gaze shifted and he smiled as though it was nothing. The professor could do nothing but admire the man and this new depth that she saw.

"What about Alicia?" She asked tentatively. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea to have mentioned it, but as the words hung in the air, she knew it was too late to think about that now.

"I couldn't keep ignoring what I knew she wanted. I'll never forgive myself, but her forgiveness is what's really important…" he fell silent, almost having an internal dialogue with himself.

"…And Presea?"

Regal drew a deep tired sigh and blew it out slowly. His eyes jumped to Raine's. Suddenly he leant forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I have a question for you Raine."

The teacher blinked in mild surprise. "Yes?"

"What do I do with her?"

The question was unguarded and almost harsh. Raine frowned deeply. Regal recognised the confusion and he knew he would have to explain everything.

"Raine, I should tell you something that might shock you or you might find strange in the least" He took a quick sip of wine and searched her eyes. "Presea is almost like a daughter to me. I dote on her and give her everything she could want. It's the least I can do to try and repay her for the years of tragedy. She's the biggest regret of my life."

Raine's perturbed cerulean eyes softened slightly.

"She came into my room a few weeks ago…

………………………

Regal slept soundly until a small creak in his room jolted him awake. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the bare-chested man sat up, glancing around for the cause of the noise. His door was open and the corridor light flooded into his room. Presea stood in the doorway, her night falling around her ankles. She held onto the door handle tightly. Regal rubbed at his eyes and did his best to look at her despite the blinding light.

"Presea? Presea what's wrong?" His voice was nothing more than a croak.

She slowly closed the door and in the gloom crossed the room until she stood beside his bed. "I'm sorry to wake you up sir"

"We're not in the office Presea and even then you don't have to call me sir or Mr Bryant, just Regal"

She seemed to absorb his words silently. He could make out her eyes faintly. They danced with nerves. Regal frowned in confusion

"I'm sorry…Regal. I had something I wished to discuss with you" She paused. "It has occurred to me that since the death of my sister you have been alone."

He felt a lump forming in his throat to hear her speak so matter-of-factly when she was so obviously brimming with emotion.

"A man of your age should not be alone. I don't believe my sister would have wanted that. Therefore I came to the conclusion that if you so desired you could have me in my sister's place"

Her words hung in the air and slammed down to Regal's ears like tonne weights. Her tiny form framed in the light of the moon was so heart-breaking and pathetic Regal could have gathered her in his arms and wept. He swallowed the lump there and felt his composure slipping.

"N-no Presea… You shouldn't concern yourself with… matters like that" His voice broke at the end and he could feel the tears tumbling down his cheeks.

Presea stood in the silence, so still and small. He couldn't see her face and he couldn't decipher what she was thinking.

"Very well sir. Good night" her words gave no indication what her heart felt. With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regal could feel the tears landing on his bare chest and he tried in vain to mop them up.

…………………………………………….

Raine stared in shock at Regal. He sat back in his chair looking hollow as he had emptied himself of the terrible tale. The young woman's hand travelled quietly to her mouth. How sad…how very sad.

At the same moment in Presea's room down the hall from Regal's, Genis sat stalk still, trying his best not to move. Presea's eyes flitted back and forth from his form to the sketchbook in her hands.

"It's complete" She said quietly. Genis all but leapt from his seat. Peering over her shoulder his eyes danced in joy.

"Presea, that's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

She smiled genuinely at his reaction. "Thank you Genis. I practice often."

The young man looked at the picture as though staring at his reflection and reorganised some stray strands of unruly hair hanging in his face. Sighing he sat back on his haunches.

"You've got a really nice room Presea"

Presea glanced at him. "Yes Regal keeps me very comfortable here"

Genis' gaze felt subtle on her frame. "Hmm, so I suppose you think of Regal like a dad …or something like that?"

The young woman stood and handed Genis' his picture "…something like that"

AN: Okay that was one hang of a chapter; it took all day to write! I'm glad it's finished. I just hope it was worth the wait. I'll have these chapters up more frequently from now on. Please let me know what you thought about it, please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN : sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but I've always got a lot going on. I hope this chappie will tide you over until I have time to write more.

Regal glanced at the large clock-face. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, but time marched on and there were papers to sign and people to appease. Returning his gaze to the half-elfin woman who had been the centre of his attention for the past week, he felt a strange sensation. Down deep in his stomach he felt the fluttering of tiny wings and swallowed politely to force them to stay there. Perhaps it was the uncomfortable reaction his outpouring of confession had received from Raine, or maybe the idea which had been growing larger and more detailed in his mind for the past few days. He concluded that it was probably both.

As the young woman concluded today's "sermon", Regal edged his way through the slowly leaving crowd to the right side of the stage. He held his hand out of Raine to take as she descended the wooden staircase. Raine's eyes were trained on him closely, searching for his mood as she accepted the outstretched hand. Steadying herself, she climbed down the stairs and smiled uneasily at the Duke. It was hard to force back the eerie feeling that had kept her awake all last night. The haunted, empty look in his eyes as he recounted his jarring conversation had shaken her. When she first arrived it had been obvious that whatever poultice Regal and Presea had placed over their wounded and grotesque relationship wasn't healing it properly. Could she expect anything else really? She hadn't expected this of all things! A wave of sadness overwhelmed her every time she thought about it. Fate had been cruel in its irony to both the Duke and the little axe girl.

Regal cleared his throat and forced a smile for the Professor. "A marvellous speech as usual Raine"

She rolled her eyes with an equally farcical smile. "I've got to create a little diversity, don't I? Couldn't have you listening to the same thing everyday"

This grin reached his eyes and was warm and genuine. Feeling the nerves gnaw again at his insides, Regal cleared his throat. "Raine, I was wondering if you might care to meet me for lunch, there's something I really would like to discuss with you"

A frown of insecurity rippled across her features for an instant before it was harnessed and contained. "Yes, of course Regal. I'm free this afternoon."

Before the robust man could say anymore, Genis hopped down of the stage. "Hey Regal!" He chimed rolling his shoulder in its socket.

Raine couldn't restrain her gaze as it flashed between the two men; acutely aware of the awkwardness of the situation. She had come to recognise the meaning of the subtlety of Regal's expressions, and the reserved smile he now wore assured her that he felt the same. How could Raine let her brother down gently? Not only did he have to realise the severity of Presea's agelessness, but also that her affections belonged to the man who had destroyed her life. Raine could feel her insides groaning at the thought. Perhaps Genis did not have to know everything. After all, it wasn't really her place to tell him other people's secrets. Besides the issue of manners, Raine felt the need to…protect Regal. Glancing over at the tall man, she felt a wave of sympathy almost overwhelm her. Life didn't ever seem to be easy for the Duke. Born into a life of privilege, he had walked from one disaster into another. No, it wasn't her place to tell Genis…even if it was, she decided that Regal's secret was his and his alone.

"I have something I would like to speak to you about too Genis" The older man's unease seemed to ebb for a moment as he looked down at the teen. Returning his attention to Raine, there was almost an excitement in his normally calm and unreadable eyes. "I shall send an escort for you at noon, if you don't mind Raine"

The teacher regained her composure and replaced her uncomfortable frown with a soft smile. "That would lovely Regal, thank you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Raine sat in the warm sunroom of the hotel with a book in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other. Glancing up at the grandfather clock in the corner, she noted the time: 12.30pm. She had been wondering all morning what it could be that Regal wanted to talk with her about. Hoping against hope that it wasn't Presea; she felt guilty. It was only fair that she help him if it was advice that he needed, after all hadn't she gone to him about Genis straight off the bat? She just didn't know if she could take any more tragic revelations. How could she comfort the man? They were both well versed in guarding their emotions from other people. Would he be looking for comfort? She truly didn't know. They were both starved of adult company that much she understood. Yes technically Presea would be in her thirties now, but she was still a child in many ways. When it came down to it, Raine really didn't know a lot about Regal. He was a different man now than he had been five years ago. Even then she hadn't learned a great deal about him. Who knew what he might ask of her. The one thing she did know was that she was looking forward to their lunch date. Not a "lunch date" she reminded herself…more of a meeting; yes a meeting.

A young man dressed formally, obviously working for the hotel approached her. "Good afternoon Miss Sage, I'm your escort"

The elfin woman smiled at the young man. "Thank you, so where are we off to?" She asked placing her book in her satchel bag and abandoning her half-finished glass.

The young man smiled, waiting for Raine to organise herself. "Duke Bryant has asked me to take you to a restaurant in the business quarter."

Raine raised her eyebrows. "As long as it's not seafood, it sounds great"

Raine had no idea how great. She was shocked to find the size of beautiful opulent bistro. It was furnished to perfection and was reasonably busy. Its patrons seemed for the most part to be young professionals conducting business as they ate in twos and threes and parties. Raine felt very conspicuous in her rather dowdy clothes. As she was led towards the back of the diner, she finally caught sight of Regal, he stood, waiting for her at a table for two near a window. The view looked out over Altamira's beautiful vista as the sea glistened in the afternoon sun.

As she reached the table, her escort was excused and Regal waited till she sat before pushing her chair in gently. It was nice to be treated so politely she decided, however under-dressed she felt. When he joined her, he summoned a nearby waiter. They ordered drinks before the two were left alone in each other's company.

Regal twined his fingers, resting his elbows on the table. "Did you enjoy your morning Raine?" He asked making polite conversation.

The young woman nodded gently. "I did, thanks Regal, I caught up with some reading. It's nice to be able to relax a little"

The older man smiled genuinely. He was glad that he could give her a little space to unwind. He doubted she got much time to herself, nor Genis himself. As their drinks arrived, Regal thanked the waiter and took a sip from his iced tea. "Where is Genis today?"

"I think he and Presea went to the fairground"

At the mention of the two together, Raine and Regal fell silently. Both felt last night's conversation heavy on their minds.

Regal glanced up at the woman, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "Raine…I…I'd like to apologise for burdening you last night with my…problems"

Raine smiled weakly; she didn't really know what to do. He averted her gaze and she couldn't help but feel a little awkward. "You didn't burden me anymore than I you. Please don't worry about it."

It was silent again; uncomfortably so. Taking a sip of her own iced tea, Raine glanced up at the man. He sat politely but rigidly. His hair was tied back as usual and he wore a maroon business suit. Furtively, she admired the strong chiselled planes of his face; the soft straight line of his mouth and his smooth intellectual brow. She glanced off when his eyes met hers. She felt her cheeks warm and mentally scolded herself: teachers did not behave in such a way.

Regal noted Raine's discomfort and how she quickly glanced away. He imagined he must have made her feel more uncomfortable than she was letting on, on account of her politeness. With a frown he decided it might be best to cut straight to the reason he had asked her out to lunch.

"Raine, I should probably get down to business as I'm sure you have plans for your afternoon." His voice was steady and deep as usual.

The young elfin woman was glad for the break in the awkward silence but felt its after-effect on Regal's behaviour. Only the day before they had shared an easy enjoyable exchange as they prepared dinner. Raine felt a little saddened at the thought that perhaps their friendship hadn't been ready for the sort of secret Regal had bared to her. She wondered if her reaction had caused him to feel embarrassed. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. They had been through so much as part of Colette's group, they were only now getting to know each other properly…but they were both adults. Surely they'd be mature and accepting enough to get over bashfulness…wouldn't they?

Regal fished for his briefcase beneath the table. Upon finding it, he withdrew a red bound folder. He looked up at the healer and with a small smile began to explain his purpose. "Raine, I've been greatly inspired by your speeches. I was appreciative of inter-racial understanding, but I've been thinking more and more about it." Lowering his eyes for a moment, Regal sorted through the papers in the folder.

Raine was full of curiosity and peered over the table in order to get some idea of what Regal was getting at.

Finding the correct files, Regal flipped them and handed them to his companion. He smiled and felt a small spark of excitement. "Your presence here has heightened my awareness of the issues in my own city. I also realise that Genis and yourself do not have the resources nor the manpower to nurture the seeds you plant as you travel. I'd like to give you and Altamira the opportunity to change things. I intend to open a school here in Altamira"

Regal watched with bated breath as Raine's crystalline eyes moved back and forth over the papers he had handed her. He felt a pleasant tingle down his spine as her eyes widened. She dragged her shocked eyes up to those of the Duke. She could see the excitement shining in his normally guarded eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I'd like to build it from scratch, with the purpose of bringing together races of all ages and gender in education and acceptance. There would be classes held for the youngest children right up to night classes for adults. I'd like to ask for your help in doing this Raine and I…" Regal felt his confidence dip slightly.

Raine's mouth was still agape with surprise.

"I had hoped that you'd be my partner in this project. I know nothing about running a school but I do know about architecture, funding and I have the resources to back this project. I was also hoping that you might accept the position of Principle at the school"

The young woman seemed to come to her senses. She was overwhelmed and it took a few moments for her to compose herself before she could form words.

"R-Regal this is a huge…plan…I mean this would take months and a lot of work. Are you sure you want to put so much of your time and capitol into it? I mean there wouldn't be a financial return for you…well not immediately anyway."

The well built man smiled. "It's true Raine, but I feel the benefits of such a thing for the people of the city would have a much greater return than strictly financial. It would set a precedent for the rest of the united worlds and perhaps encourage better relations between the two governmental systems. I think that's worth investing in."

Raine smiled breathlessly. She was still taken aback by the whole idea. It was wonderful! Staring down at the papers she glanced over the architectural plans for the buildings. "Regal you really have put a lot of work into this; architectural plans already?"

"Raine" His soft but commanding tone lifted her head immediately. "I've thought of nothing else since you got here."

The words seemed to derail her train of thought. The way he had said those words sent a strange sensation through her body. Raine once again scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to get carried away. It was beginning to become irritating above everything else. Regal unnerved her at times, like he was staring into her soul; as though if she let him delve deep enough with those blue eyes of his, he'd hit her ugliness and all that entailed. Working with Duke Bryant was going to take conquering her own insecurities.

Losing focus on the text she was supposed to be reading, she looked up into the dangerous eyes she had come to fear and respect. "But Regal, are you sure you want me to take on that role? I mean I would be writing the curriculum, hiring the teachers and structuring the day to day operation. I mean it's your money; are you sure you want to put it all at my mercy?"

Regal simply smiled at the teacher's doubts. "Raine the idea started with you. If you feel that it is too big a project to commit to, I respect that. However if you are worried that you are not capable, you shouldn't fret. I know you are the perfect person for the job." The Duke's demeanour dropped slightly, a sudden worry biting at him. He caught Raine's glance. "This would require that you stay in Altamira for an extended amount of time Raine. I…I understand if you feel that your current occupation is more important-"

Raine closed her eyes with a wide smile. She spoke, cutting off Regal's worries. "Regal I couldn't turn down an opportunity like this even if I wanted to" Her smile truly reached her eyes and the sight left the Duke a little breathless. Raine smiled and returned to reading through the rough papers Regal had drafted up. He couldn't help but let himself admire the way she was right there in the bright afternoon light flooding through the window. He had to keep a check on the bad habit he'd allowed himself to get into. Raine was going to be his partner and that sort of conduct toward a lady wasn't appropriate especially in the world of business. He'd found it all too easy to appreciate all her fine assets. This attraction he understood he had developed towards her teetered very precariously between harmless and distracting. He'd have to be careful how he stepped and try to treat her as a business partner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Genis handed over a few copper coins to the stall-holder. Balancing the sticks of candyfloss in the one hand, he concentrated on keeping them separate, lest they become stuck. Making his way over to the shorter girl standing by the pier, Genis smiled as she turned her attention on him. Gratefully she took her bud of candyfloss. Her eyes returned to gazing out across the glittering ocean. The young man let his eyes wander helplessly over her face. She was just as he remembered her; and it made his heart ache.

He had never lost hope that one day she'd return to some sort of normal and that maybe then…maybe then…maybe what? Maybe she'd like him the way he liked her? Maybe the half-baked ideas he'd nurtured since he was twelve would become reality? Genis looked down at the pink candyfloss in his grip and sighed inwardly.

"Are you alright Genis?" Presea's soft voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine Presea, I just…"

"Yes?" The young girl turned to face her companion. Her blank expression was like that of a doll.

"…I just guess I…well I admire you" Genis said playing with a piece of sugary webbing.

"I don't understand" She said, her brow creasing ever so slightly.

He sighed. Who couldn't admire the strength and bravery she had shown? He admired the way she seemingly refused to feel sorry for herself and the fact that she put herself under the employ of the man who had ruined her life.

"…just everything! You're amazing! You're so strong Presea. I wish I could be like you."

The young girl wore a small smile. She turned to look back out at the horizon in the midday sun. "Yet you're disappointed in my physical appearance"

Genis' head snapped around to catch her gaze. How could she…?

Presea looked at him; the only sign that she was at all upset was a subtle glimmer in her eye.

"P-Presea, I…I mean…I'm not disappointed, I just…well, I had hoped that maybe…" he was lost for words. How could he tell her that he liked her: that he wished for what could not be?

"You wish I was older, don't you Genis?"

He blushed deeply at her straight-forward revelation. The only answer her could conjure was "Yes"

Presea smiled sadly this time, looking back out over the vast sea. Her voice was faint and uneasy. "So do I. Everyday I wake up and wish I was still dreaming"

Genis watched her visage with a morose frown. She hid things, just as he did. She was only human. She had dreams and desires, as well as regrets and sorrows. How much more painful would it be when you had to live with the cause of your misery and fantasies? Her prayers would have been very different if not for Regal Bryant, Genis decided with a deepening of his frown.

"I bet you wish you didn't work for Regal then huh? It must be pretty difficult"

The little girl glanced up at his words. Her eyes were wider, more emotional. "He is the reason I wish for such a thing" her gaze fell on her shoes.

Genis' jaw dropped. Regal? Regal Bryant? The man who had allowed her sister and consequently Presea to be experimented on? The man who had _murdered_ her sister? The man who hid from Presea's judgement for sixteen years? The man who was now her boss and only "family"? She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying…could she?

"P-Presea! You…_love_ Regal?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. The damage was done. Her heart's desire was revealed. She knew it would hurt Genis because she knew that Genis wanted more than her friendship—something that she couldn't give him. Guilt was stirred inside her and she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his. She had to allow him to process the information and deal with it. Regal had…why couldn't Genis?

AN: There we go, sorry if it's a little boring. I'm trying to build up the main plot point now, which is the school. Things will be a lot more interesting from here on in. I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this fic to be updated, but things will be a lot more regular now, especially since I've finished my Colette and Lloyd fanfic. Can I take this opportunity to let Charlett know that I'm not going to write Regal's death of old age into this fic, because it is quite tragic. I'm also sorry for getting the wrong end of your point in the last chapter. I agree that the downside to this pairing is that because of Regal's age now, they would have a comparatively short time together when viewed through Raine's eyes. However the longevity of the half elves is not going to be an issue in this fic. However I think I might write a oneshot on the subject.

Thanks again for reading and watch out for more chapters soon


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks for being so patient with me everyone…it must be about a year and half at least since this fic was updated….I hope it doesn't show in my rusty writing lol Anyway thanks for being faithful and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I haven't played the sequel yet and know almost nothing about it, so please just continue to imagine that the sequel doesn't exist! lol

Raine and Regal had spent that afternoon chatting while they ate the bistro's exquisite food. From having only a week or so ago, been awkward in each other's quiet company, they were unstoppable! It was no wonder when the subject of their conversation was so close to both their hearts. Regal reigned in his enthusiasm enough to know when it was polite to leave and allow the Maitre d and his staff to reclaim their table. Raine continued to bubble forth with ideas, bouncing them off Regal as they left the Bistro and instead took a walk along the promenade.

Stopping a little way along the front, Raine paused to take a breath. She glanced out across the ocean and felt the warm sea air whirl about her. Glancing over at her, Regal leant on the black wrought-iron railing.

"I was so worried you'd reject the idea, to be completely honest Raine" Regal admitted gently as the breeze tugged at his hair, playful coaxing it out of its groomed neatness.

"Why?" Raine asked, holding back the hair from her face.

The Duke smiled softly and reached out to tease a strand of silvery starlight hair from the corner of her mouth. "Because I didn't want you to think I was patronising you, or trying to claim your work for my own" He answered truthfully, quite unaware of the effect his impulsive action was having on the teacher.

Raine felt her cheeks burst with colour and heat and she tried her best to turn her head away in a nonchalant fashion, lest he see her embarrassment.

"O-oh the thought would never have crossed my mind to be honest" She stammered slightly. She was really getting annoyed with her own bashfulness and stupidity, especially when Regal was only trying to be friendly!

Regal looked down at the water gently lapping against the pier wall. He strained absently to see through the bottle-green to the sandy seafloor. "I just feel as though I need to do something to…feel clean" He admitted slowly.

The teacher glanced back over at him, furtively, with a look of concerned puzzlement on her face. "Clean?" She asked, more than a little confused; what did he mean by that?

The Duke cleared his throat. He was ashamed of his own frankness before the beautiful Elvin woman; but he just couldn't help it, she was becoming so easy to talk to, and the gods knew he needed that. "I just feel that, my company has done so much evil that…well, just trying to set the balance right by destroying exspheres is not enough." He interlaced his fingers and squinted out at the sun-dappled horizon. "I have to tip the scales, upset the applecart if I am to have made any really good" He supposed that wasn't quite it. He had his own selfish reasons; to feel absolved, to feel guiltless and that seemed even more important now in front of Raine.

Following Regal's gaze, Raine nodded gently. That made sense; she could understand what was driving him. She couldn't help it but let a little giddy smile spread across her face. She began to giggle and draped a hand over her mouth as though to half-heartedly quash her delight.

Regal was caught off guard and looked up in mute surprise. Raine waved her other hand apologetically, before wrapping it around her middle. She was laughing now; a bright bubbly frothing forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy" She laughed, feeling for the first time in a very long time, like the sun was really shining and the birds were really singing.

Her smile infected her companion and he too began to chuckle. She was so beautiful, especially in her current state. Laughter suited the teacher; but he supposed it wise not to tell her that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Genis knew he'd be there. That son of a bitch! Inviting them here just to make a fool of both him and his sister! Genis knew Regal'd be there; sitting in his office buttering up his sister! Standing in the elevator he fumed, anger and hurt blazing in his chest. The ping however did not escape his attention as the lift reached the correct floor. The doors opened and Genis all but marched into the office of the President of the Lezareno Company. He felt like an atom bomb had gone off in his heart and blown everything he knew to pieces. His rational mind screamed that it wasn't any of his business who Presea liked and didn't; that was her choice. But the fact that Regal was taking advantage of this, AND trying to get cosy with his sister…well…it couldn't continue!

Raine whirled around from the desk as Genis burst through the office doors. She took no notice of his mood as she rushed towards him, her face alight with excitement.

"Oh there you are Genis! I've got something wonderful to tell you!" She beamed, grabbing him fondly by the shoulders.

Genis fought her grip distractedly. "I have to talk to Regal, where is he?" He interrupted in a tone very unlike his usual bubbly exuberance.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Raine continued oblivious to her brother's impatience and foul mood. "Regal has made us the most amazing offer!"

This caught her brother's attention and he stared pointedly into her eyes, a curious frown written through the annoyance. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a low voice.

Raine almost couldn't contain herself and her pale blue eyes danced with all the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. "Regal wants us to help him build a school!"

Genis' face contorted. His mouth gathered into a tight little frown, his eyes narrowed and his forehead wrinkled with a plethora of thought and emotion. He threw down his sister's hands from where they rested on his shoulders. Raine recoiled; never having seen Genis behave in such a way. Her shock turned to anger, as so often did with Raine.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked; her voice itching with agitation. Her hands bunched firmly on her hips, Raine frowned at her brother.

Genis couldn't stand that look in his sister's eyes. "We don't need _his_ help with anything Raine," he bit venomously "—so he can take his fancy school and shove it right up his—"

"Is everything alright?" Regal interrupted, stepping out from his cupboard with a bundle of papers in his arms. He looked pale and puzzled as he glanced between Raine and Genis.

Raine looked flustered but Regal's presence took some of the fire out of her frame. Genis' eyes focused angrily on Regal. The Duke, for his part, realised that whatever had been going on was about him. He gently laid the papers down on his expansive desk, carefully, though as not to shatter the moment and make things worse.

Raine shot a glance at Genis that was both bewildered and asked him to explain himself. He was never like this. His foul mood had completely deflated her big surprise; and she was worried about what could have made him so angry.

Her younger brother shifted uncomfortably. He looked between Regal and Raine, and lost his confidence. He slapped the air in a defeated gesture, a frown of self loathing on his face, and promptly stormed out of the room.

Raine's shoulders ragged. She let out a pent up breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"What was that all about?" Regal asked a little breathlessly. He stared wide-eyed at the teacher. He had certainly never witnessed such a display from Genis before; Lloyd yes, but he always had Genis there to calm him down.

Raine's fingers distractedly toyed with the collar of her smock. She stared after her brother with a worried frown. "I don't know…", she mumbled quietly, almost to herself.

There was a pause. Regal could tell that the encounter had rattled Raine a little bit; whatever had been said. "You told him about the school?", he ventured peering over at her to judge her mood.

"Yes" Raine said, coming to and reigning in the fidgeting of her hands. Letting out a deep breath, the teacher turned and leant on the large desk again, her face wore a worried expression as though trying to figure out what had upset her brother. He seemed really mad at Regal. "It appeared to make him angry, but I can't understand why…" She trailed off.

Regal stood in silence for a moment, wondering whether it was appropriate to offer his help or not. The fire crackled quietly in the background, as Regal loosened his tie. "Maybe I should have a chat with him tomorrow; perhaps try and get to the bottom of this"

Raine looked up doubtfully at the Duke, before her expression relaxed into a lopsided smile. "Alright Regal, I'd appreciate that. I think sometimes Genis thinks I'm too stupid or because I'm female I wouldn't understand what he's thinking and feeling." She shook her head dismissively.

The Duke smiled as he leant back on the other end of the table. "I don't imagine he'd think for one moment that you're "stupid", perhaps because you are too close to him and maybe even _too _intelligent, he finds it hard to share his feelings." The teacher blushed gently "Besides which, I don't know of anyone who tells their older sister everything" he smiled.

Raine's whole formed seemed to relax and she nodded in defeat. "Yes I suppose you're right" She said with a smile.

That seemed to settle the matter, and Regal gave a nod. There was an amiable silence between them before the Duke looked awkwardly over at Raine; he stared at her for a full moment before he seemed to decide upon something. He could see how deflated Raine looked. She had been so charged with energy over this proposal and he'd never seen her look so happy before. Genis' outburst had stolen that from her.

"Raine, let's celebrate our new project" He said, turning his back on her and making his way to the small liquor cabinet. She watched him in confusion.

"Celebrate?"

"Yes," Regal said with a smile as he poured brandy into two little glasses. "I think we should have a drink and seal the deal"

Raine gave a little laugh. She had noticed that the CEO had a soft-spot for alcohol. Not that she'd seen him drink much, certainly not more than once or twice and only one glass at that. Raine supposed he was a connoisseur of sorts.

Placing the needle on the gramophone record, Regal began playing a jazz quartet of some description; soft and soulful. He straightened up and approached the teacher. Passing the glass gently from his enormous paw into her dainty fingers, his smile was warm and genuine.

"To the first inter-racial school the two worlds have ever seen; and to you and Genis" Regal announced quietly, holding his glass out to Raine's.

Her fingers felt a little shaky around the delicate crystal, but she obligingly "clinked" it with his and threw back the contents. Gasping a little, as she was unused to the alcohol, Raine felt better for it; it was lovely and warming in her chest as it made its way down. Regal seemed to savour the taste in his mouth as he looked into the small ornate glass. A soft woman's voice crooned gently to the music, and the sound was very relaxing and Raine wasn't surprised that Regal found it so.

The Duke glanced up at her and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, _this_ time surprising the teacher. Raine was mute with surprise for a moment.

"Oh, no, Regal, I couldn't, I'm terrible, I'd be embarrassed!" She babbled, blushing at the cheeks. Regal gently caught her hand.

"There's no one here for you to be embarrassed in front of" he reminded her, raising his eyebrow with humour. Something about the way he'd said that sent a shiver through Raine's stomach. She gulped a little. Her mouth was dry; no she supposed she had no real argument, except feeling ridiculous to be dancing alone with a man like the Duke.

Taking his hand which had been lightly on her wrist, Raine let herself be drawn closer. Regal placed a hand on her back, and pulled her a little closer still. Raine would have had to stretch to reach his shoulder, and so found herself awkwardly placing an open palm somewhere around his collar bone. She felt insanely stupid and very embarrassed.

The rhythm of the song was gently and easy to keep with. Regal wasn't about to lead her around the room in a waltz or anything, after all his office wasn't big enough! He was right; there was no one to be embarrassed in front of; just him and her. They swayed together gently, to the lullaby-like melody, and Raine found herself relaxing; once of course she'd gotten over the almost imperceptible pounding of his heartbeat through his chest, and the comforting way his whole hand seemed to cocoon around hers. That was not to mention the faint, clean smell of soap and cologne which hung in the air around him and the heat of his body so close to hers. This wasn't inappropriate, she reminded herself; they were friends just sharing a pleasant evening. She fought the compulsion to place her head against his chest and drift off to sleep, and tensed immediately as he broke the companionable silence.

"I was thinking Raine" he said very quietly; his deep baritone reverberating against her open palm.

"Mmm hmm?" Raine didn't trust her own voice.

"Perhaps we could go tomorrow and visit the site I intend to build the school on" He stared distractedly at the wall behind Raine; his eyes half-lidded in complete relaxation.

Raine cleared her throat softly, realising she'd have to speak. "Oh, I'd like that" Her voice timid and less certain than usual. Regal was too chilled out to notice.

"I think it would make everything seem more real if we did" She added, feeling like she had to say more. Regal chuckled, his breath stirring Raine's soft silvery hair. It sent a jolt down Raine's spine and she didn't really trust herself anymore.

With a small cough, the teacher leant back and began to extricate herself from the embrace. Her eyes widened with the realisation that Regal's hand had gradually slipped down to the small of her back of its own volition. That was a far more intimate hold, and it made the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you Regal, but I'd better get to bed." She said, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Regal glanced at the clock. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry it is getting rather late" He brought his attention back to the Professor and felt very acutely the tension he had suddenly created in the room. Surely two old friends dancing to an old record was nothing to feel tension over? Was it? Or was there something else to it?

Clearing his throat, Regal helped the professor on with her coat and called the elevator for her. She refused his offer to escort her downstairs with a smile: She would be fine. He knew not to push his chivalry on Raine and simply nodded. As the elevator doors closed behind her, Regal flopped down in his armchair.

The record continued playing softly to itself as the Duke ran a large hand down his face. He thought about the way her slim, neat form had felt in his arms; her tiny hand in his. This was distracting! He thought back to that night in the tram when the Teacher had betrayed her femininity to him. His idea for the school, it was beginning to reveal itself to him, was not only just to better the world…but to keep Raine Sage in his life. He felt guilty, but doubted he felt guilty enough to cancel the plans or even try and deny this new revelation.

Staring into the fire, Regal finally admitted to himself that he was really falling, and falling hard for the half-elf. The thought brought a small hint of a smile as the warm firelight danced across his features. Of course he could never risk revealing this to her, or taking his infatuation any further, but the very fact he had been able to feel this way again, warmed his heart. How could such a beautiful feeling have any downside? Sure enough he couldn't ever act on it, but her very company and presence was enough to fulfil him, he thought with a long sigh; his eyes sinking closed and giving into the bliss of sleep and dreams of the silver-haired professor.

AN: Hope you liked it. My idea of the song was "The very thought of you" by Billie Halliday. If you're interested you can find it on YouTube and it might explain the feel of the dance scene better.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay this is a rarity – a quick chapter…I just found out about the animated 4 episode series and the possibility of more episodes so I'm excited…not only that but I saw footage of Raine and Regal flirting in ToS2!!! Waaaaa! Happppieeeeeeee!

The very next day, Raine and Regal took a tour of the grounds proposed, as promised. The awkwardness of the night before was not entirely gone, but neither was it glaringly obvious. Raine found herself looking forward to be in the company of the Duke; his eyes on her bringing something to life she hadn't been aware had been dead. Regal had indeed had picked a good spot for school. It was in the centre of town currently occupied by an old dilapidated back building. It had a beautiful view out to the promenade. Raine wasn't so sure at first, it was very close to the hustle and bustle of everyday life—but as Regal had pointed out, wasn't that a good thing?

Raine fiddled absently with the hair at her ear and knew he was right; but the anxiety was there…Regal soothed her though by taking her inside and showing her just what space there was. It was astounding to see how deceptive it had been from the outside.

The plan was to level this building and build a brand new shell on the spot. Her words the night before were ringing true in her own ears; it was coming alive to her! She could almost see the rows of children sitting attentive, even within the dank dirty walls of the ruin that still stood. Regal seemed to feed off Raine's eagerness and became caught up in her vision.

Raine was bursting to tell Genis, but she worried that he hadn't gotten over his anger. When she did find him and break the damn on her torrent of enthusiasm, he sat listening but not reacting. His cobalt blue eyes simply watched her with indifference.

"So? What do you think?" She finally asked.

"I think you're very taken with the idea" He monotonously.

Raine's shoulders slumped and for the first time in a long time, felt a lump forming at the back of her throat. She didn't think Genis has seen her cry before, and she didn't know where to look. Genis' whole demeanour melted and he came to her side, hovering as though not sure what to do. Finally he put his arms around his sister.

"I'm sorry Raine. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" He spoke into her hair.

Raine clutched his back. "It's alright Genis, I-I don't know what came over me, I…I'm _incredibly_ taken with the idea. Don't you want to stop moving all the time? Don't you want to have somewhere you can call home?"

Genis pulled away and wiped his sister's tears with his sleeve. "I _have_ a home Raine, and so do you, remember? In Iselia?" he let out a long sigh. "If it's what you want Raine then I'll do my best to help you"

Raine looked up into her brother's eyes and as a small sad smile began to appear on his face, she found herself mirroring. She gave him a tight squeeze.

"Thank you Genis, you wont regret this"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The moment for the heart to heart Regal had planned with Genis just never seemed to appear. Every time he had the opportunity to be alone with Genis, the boy excused himself. He hardly made eye-contact with the Duke either. When Raine, Genis, Presea and himself ate or spent the evening together Genis barely gave any sign that he knew Regal was present. It puzzled Regal but with dread he suspected at what it might be that Genis was thinking. A few days later, he managed to broach the subject to which Genis just glowered at him before leaving the room; and Regal's suspicions were confirmed.

It would be best not to tell Raine for now. She knew his terrible shame; how Presea had offered herself to him. She knew…but now that Genis knew too…perhaps Raine's silence on the subject would deeply hurt Genis is he ever found out. Regal was wracked with guilt. He had drawn everyone into this mess, and he hated the idea that he might have caused friction between the two siblings. He was relieved however to note that Genis seemed to be treating Raine as he always had. He wasn't sold on the idea of the school, but loyalty to his sister had proven stronger than his seeming dislike of Regal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A month later and work began on the school. Regal wasn't able to be on site everyday, nor meet with Raine as much as he would have liked; his business had taken up so much of Presea and his time. Presea's attitude toward him hadn't changed, but she did tell him what she had told Genis, and that she realised it might have hurt her friend's feelings. But, she had said, "There is no point in allowing people to think things which simply aren't correct" and carried on with her tasks. Regal despaired…what to do with her?

Raine was either in the new planning office Regal had given her in his building, or on site, but more often than not she was _really_ living off in a dream world…thinking about what Regal might be doing, think about their dance, their conversations, his touch, his eyes, his hair, his lips; and then she'd be in a bad mood with herself for the rest of the day for being so foolish! Sometimes Regal would lead his entourage through her part of the building, pretending to be inspecting it, but really just desperate to share a few words with her while his advisors and assistants yabbered on.

Things moved along quickly with the new building starting to take shape, Raine and Genis sent most of their waking hours writing a curriculum for the different age-groups and interviewing possible teaching staff. It was hard going, with many unsuitable applicants wasting their time; and many of their discussions over the programme of study dogged with fights about whether something should be left in or out.

The three month mark had crept up on them all so quickly and nothing about Regal's feelings had abated. He couldn't wait to finish his work for the day; he couldn't even believe he had a drawn a line called "the finish". He would sometimes fall asleep in his office in the early hours of the morning and not wake up till the next day. But he had something to come home to these days. He had his friends and his surrogate family in Presea to look out for. This meant cooking and drinking with them. Truth be told…he couldn't wait to be in Raine's company.

He joined Raine on the building site one bright morning; stunned about how ahead of schedule they were. The place looked great, until he joined Raine's side around at the back of building. Scrawled in paint all over the new wood-clad wall were racist slurs, calling Raine a slut, Regal her pimp and all sorts of other horrible things about half-elves. Regal gaped at the abuse for a few moments, his eyes flitting about not entirely taking everything in. He glanced down at Raine. She just stared levelly at the writing.

"We'll have this cleaned up right away Raine" He said with authority, and purpose.

"No" She said quietly, cupping her chin with two fingers. Her gaze narrowed. "What point is there?" The words in themselves could be full of self-pity, but they weren't. They were just a question resulting from an observation.

Raine's gaze travelled up to the Duke. "Altamira's obviously not ready for this yet" She was very much the intellectual now; no self-deprecation here.

"Raine" His voice was breathy with shock. "Of course there's a point. You're correct, Altamira is not ready and it will never be. We have to do something to change them."

The teacher frowned and walked away from him.

Regal really didn't understand what was going on.

Later that night, Raine had excused herself from dinner as soon as she finished complaining of a sore head. Both Regal and Genis knew very well that that wasn't the problem. Genis had just glared at Regal before taking Presea's arm and leading her away. The Duke was confused; he didn't know what to do. If her confidence was shaken, he would do his best to support her. If she was really ready to drop the project he would do his best to change her mind he decided.

Regal was in the process of making his way to the hotel when he caught sight of her in the streetlight. Raine stood looking out at the dark water in the same spot they had stood and chatted several months ago now. Approaching her quietly, he could see by the soft shake of her shoulders that she was crying. Placing his massive hands on her turbulent shoulders, Regal stood behind her. Raine froze.

"I'm alright" She protested, her voice muffled as she swiped at her face with her sleeve.

"I can very clearly see that you're far from it Raine" He said quietly, turning her gently to face him.

"God, I must look a complete mess" She groaned, exposing her blotchy face. "I'm sorry Regal, I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to share this project with you."

Regal started. "What? Excuse me Raine, but there's no way I could have done this without you!"

The teacher looked up into his cornflower blue eyes, the concern in them so obvious and intimidating. She turned away from him, removing herself from his grasp.

"Didn't you see what had been written?" She asked incredulously as she folded her arms on the wrought-iron railing. "I'm damaging your reputation Regal. I shouldn't even be here. I don't care what those racists say about me but when they called you a--…oh it's all my fault" She trailed off, almost whispering.

The Duke's shoulders slumped gently. He didn't want to see Raine like this. "Raine I have been called much worse things in my time." That was the truth: prison had been a very educational experience at the very least.

The elvin woman swiped at her tears again. "I don't know what I was thinking, how could I run a big school like that!"

Regal spun her around again. He tilted her chin up with his large thumb and forefinger. "Raine there is no one more suitable for the job. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, who has the biggest heart I have ever known, and I am _begging_ you to help me"—and there was no lie in that. Raine could see the need in his eyes and she felt her soul screaming out to return that need. What would she do if she and Genis just went back on the road again and left this wonderful man? She hadn't given it any thought at all, but what would happen if she went back to the life they'd had before she'd agreed to this insanity? Raine lowered her head, unable to look into his eyes anymore. She could help but squirm under that intense stare. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her with that gaze? He would never know, because Raine wasn't a beautiful, intelligent woman, she was an ugly, freakish half-elf. No matter how much she sold it to others, she was the biggest hypocrite of them all; she hated being a half-elf, and wondered whether it was healthy to try and convince others not to hate her kind when she couldn't even stand what she was.

Regal's heart was heavy. How could he convince her of what he genuine thought? His fingers were desperate to stroke the softness of her cheek and feel her silky hair running past his skin, but he restrained himself. Raine did not need him to add to her problems. Their closeness had apparently not gone unnoticed if the graffiti was something to go by. But Raine was wrong. _She _wasn't ruining his reputation, _he_ was ruining hers. What had happened with Alicia was his disgrace and everybody knew about it when he was led away in shackles. When he came back all cleaned up and full of purpose they gossiped about the little axe-girl and how she was her sister's double. He was never far from controversy and he had just tangled the beautiful half-elf who had stolen his heart in something she had no business with. This plan would fail without her though, and he wanted her to have the chance to show them all that they were wrong. That Principle Sage was her own woman who could manage anything life threw at her. For her own good he would admire her from afar, allow her to bloom and blossom and succeed. It was the very least he could do for her.

Taking Raine's hand, Regal led her through the streets in silence, to the building site. It was quiet, people were in the casinos and theatres, not out on the streets. He stood behind her and told her to close her eyes.

"Now Raine, imagine a school; imagine your school—the ideal environment to teach people the things that you hold so important in your heart; a place where they can grow and change the world in their time."

Raine frowned. She knew what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work. She knew that this place was everything she could have ever dreamed and imagined, but it still didn't stop her from being inadequate and unworthy of it. Regal knew it wasn't working, and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Now imagine how I imagine it"

His breath was so warm on her ear, his voice so soft and low and his words so commanding, Raine felt her knees weak. She let out a shaky breath. She tried…and realised that from Regal's perspective; knowing nothing of her self-loathing, or the extent of the hatred she had witnessed…reluctantly…she had no strong argument that she could articulate in terms he would understand. Nor could she articulate the very hatred she felt for herself. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Regal gave them a reassuring squeeze.

The walk home was quiet, Regal understanding that he couldn't fix things with the snap of a finger, and Raine lamenting the fact that she'd have to just try and try harder. The idea of letting Regal down, and failing was like a heavy stone in her gut.


	7. Chapter 7

An : Cpater 7 and I'm just churning them out now aren't I???? Anyway enjoy, if this was Noctepanther's chapter it'd probably be called "Of balls and parties" hehe!

Raine dropped her pen with an audible sigh. Lifting her head, she looked out the window onto the sun-bleached promenade of Altamira. Holiday makers and merchants selling their wares mingled about, each with their own agenda. Rubbing her eye tiredly, Raine glanced down and inspected what she had been writing. With a sour twist of her mouth she disapproved but left it written anyway.

It was almost lunchtime, and she hadn't seen Genis, Presea or Regal at all today. She had to admit, she'd grown to feel lonely when not in their company. Strange though it may seem, as she had been lonely for many years, but when she was on her own like this, it brought the recent events into sharp focus. It had been gradual that's for sure; unnoticeable at first, softly, gently coercing reality, but all of a sudden it was obvious. This situation they were in felt like it had always been, but had happened on such a strange tangent from what they had ever imagined. Who would have dreamed six months ago that they would all be here, together? Things seemed to be on a very direct and definite path, yet Raine had this strange feeling of not quite belonging. She was going to be the principle of a revolutionary schooling system, and had direction and focus she had always longed for; but still something didn't sit right.

With a slight blush, Raine's hand travelled to her neck as the flush spread. She didn't feel like she could handle it all; that was what was wrong. She felt inept and like a failure. Yet for Regal's sake, she'd do her best. He had given her so much, and she didn't know how to thank him. She knew at the very least that giving up and shying away from her insecurities was no way to show her appreciation. Doing her best and making a mark through the school would be the best way. After all, she thought rationally, who would be better to embark on this venture than the team which helped save the worlds? Somehow she wasn't convincing herself.

A knock at the door broke Raine from her reverie. Glancing up, not quite back to herself, Raine took a moment to realise the person was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yes, come in!" She called

At that Regal's head popped around the door. "Good morning Raine" He smiled, straightening up and coming into the room. Closing the door behind him, the Duke's demeanour slipped. He frowned in concern. "Are you feeling well?"

Raine started, she hadn't realised she looked unwell. Putting a hand to her cheek, she realised her face was very hot; very hot indeed. Regal continued to stare; Raine's hand pressed to her cheek and the other tentatively touching the pale flesh of her neck gave away that thinly concealed femininity. He glanced at the floor when it occurred to him that he had been slipping off into one of his daydreams again.

"No, n-no Regal, I'm quite well" Raine smiled weakly, her voice not even fully convincing herself.

"If you are sure…" The Duke acquiesced, pulling something from the pocket of his dark green waistcoat. Raine's eyes captured the movement and narrowed in curiosity.

"This came for you in the post this morning; we all got one" Regal said with a small smile. He of course had already opened his, but it was impolite to reveal the contents to the young woman.

Raine gratefully accepted the letter, turning it over in her hands. Reading her name on the front of the little pink envelope, the Teacher in her instantly recognised the handwriting of her pupil. "It's from Colette" She smiled. It was always a delight receiving a letter from the little chosen, but there was something special about the way this one was presented. The last one she had received had revealed that she and Lloyd had finally admitted to each other what everyone had known from the start; that they were in love. Raine had taken great pleasure in reading it aloud to her new family here in Altamira. Genis had punched the air in celebration, and even Presea seemed to smile openly at the good news.

Pulling the little folded card from the envelope, Raine's eyes took but a moment to consume the words.

"Wedding?!" She all but screeched. Looking up at Regal as though for clarification, Raine found shock instead.

"You don't think it's wonderful?" He ventured, a little confused by the Professor's reaction.

"Lloyd?" She coughed, "Anyone's husband?! _You_ don't think it's a little bit…" She spluttered for words "...insane?!"

The Duke laughed brightly, before turning an appreciative smile on Raine. "Yes, well I suppose it is a little bit of a stretch for the imagination" He chuckled.

Raine sighed happily, looking back down at the card in her lap. "He might be a ding-dong at times, but as _Colette's_ husband I'm sure he'll excel"

The thought of two of her pupils, whom she had known since they were just little getting married, was lovely but a little sobering. Afterall, here she was, exactly the same as she had been way back then; a spinster looking after her little brother. Regal seemed to sense the nostalgia the teacher was sinking into.

"So, uh Raine, it's in two weeks, so I thought it would be best if we packed and started out immediately."

Raine was broken from her thoughts. "Oh, yes, of course, right away" She said looking up at the Duke with a warm smile. Regal felt his heart skip a beat. He gave a little dip of his head and turned to leave.

"Regal" Raine stopped him before he left.

The Duke, turned his cornflower blue eyes on her searchingly. "Yes Raine?"

Sometimes his speaking her name was enough to jangle her nerves completely. "Um," She said clearing her throat, "Thank you"

Regal shifted his stance and looked at her with genuine puzzlement, "What for Raine?"

The half-elf felt her face turn crimson again, and she had to look anywhere but his face. "Just for everything. I don't want you ever to think that I take any of what you've given us here for granted."

The Duke chuckled, "I won't say it again Raine it should be me thanking you. Without you, none of this would be possible" He paused and smiled, before thinking better of what he was about to say. "A carriage will be here in a few hours to take us to Iselia; I'll see you then." He gave her one last smile before closing the door after himself.

Raine let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and relaxed back into her chair. Her heartbeat slowed and it was only then she realised it had been racing. Why did that man have such a grip on her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Without the Rehairds now that the mana link was broken and things restored, journeying by carriage was long and laborious but the fastest way to travel. In a matter of days, they had reached Iselia, Genis bouncing around like a little boy. He was so excited to be home again and the idea of seeing his playmates just heightened his mood. Raine too was pleased to see the place again. There had been some terrible times here, but they could never erase the wonderful years she had had in that little cottage and the schoolroom. Regal watched Raine furtively. She couldn't hide the feeling of warmth from him. He could tell she was pleased to be back. Neither could he fail to notice the way she looked as she gazed out of the carriage window; her face and hair illuminated in the soft spring sunshine. She closed her eyes and looked for all the world as though she were in heaven. Truth be told, she had missed the slow, easy pace of life in Iselia. She had never stopped for the past five years, and it was taking its toll.

Reuniting with their friends was wonderful; such an eclectic mix of personalities, all brought together under the one purpose and now tied together through the experiences they shared, the sights they'd seen and the sacrifices they'd made. It was the first time Regal had seen many of them since their journey. Colette and Lloyd looked so natural together, Colette's small arms draped around the waist of her fiancé, beaming as though she had won a prize. Lloyd had stretched and filled out and looked very much the part of the husband.

Sharing a meal together at Phaidra's house, the gang caught up on old times. Genis, Lloyd and Zelos chatted and teased each other all night, the two taking great delight in making Lloyd blush a bright crimson. Regal however preferred the female company. Colette retold the story of her and Lloyd's extraordinary journey, as Sheena seemed to swoon at every romantic detail. Presea listened patiently, some of the more subtle details escaping her attention. Raine sat next to him quietly, listening intently, but somehow far away at the same time.

Regal touched Raine's hand under the table, causing her to jump a little. She looked up at him with startled eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly, not wishing to disturb the friendly chatter.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all" She said with a small smile. This didn't entirely satisfy the Duke, but he thought it best not to press the matter. They had been travelling for a few days.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night, the women in the group stayed at Phaidra's house, and the men retired to Dirk's place. Colette was so excited at the prospect of her first ever sleep-over. Sheena laughed it off, reminding Colette she was twenty now, and a little too old for that! Raine changed for bed and wriggled under the covers of the makeshift bed that had been set up for her. This reminded her of their journey; and the way most nights would end, however Colette and Sheena seemed to talk for hours. Who could blame the little Chosen? She was to be married in a few days after all.

"Girls, don't you think it's time to go to sleep?" Raine asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

Colette's smile dropped in the candlelight. "You're right Professor Sage, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited that you're all here and…" She trailed off blushing, as she twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

Sheena burst out laughing as she sat lotus style in her own bed. "Aww Colette, you're so cute! I can't believe you're getting married! I can't wait to see your dress. I bet it's gorgeous!"

Raine couldn't help but smile. "Yes well, it's not all fun and games you know Colette." She said, trying to bring the girls back down to earth.

"I know Professor Sage, it's serious, but Lloyd and I have been through so much, I just know we can make it." Colette said leaning forward out of her bed as though to stress her point.

Raine gave a nod, she was sure Colette and Lloyd both knew what they were doing. Before turning over and going to sleep however, Raine caught Sheena smiling at her in a cunning, sort of knowing way.

"W-what are you looking at?" the Teacher asked the ninja, feeling a little unnerved at her expression.

"I was just wondering what's going on between you and the Duke" She said grinning evilly.

Raine's gaze shot to Presea, who looked as though she were sleeping with her back to the rest of them. How could Sheena be so tackless? But then, she didn't know what had happened.

"N-nothing" Raine protested futilely.

"Yes there i-is!" Sheena taunted playfully. "I saw it as soon as you guys arrived: holding the carriage door open for you, helping you out, staring at you _all_ evening! Come one! Dish the dirt Raine!"

Feeling her cheeks burst into colour, Raine huffed and puffed, trying to find a retort, and hoping desperately that Presea was asleep and hadn't heard the exchange.

"He's just a gentleman, that's all! Why should there be something going on?" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh Professor Sage, you and Regal would make a lovely couple! He's so tall and handsome and a gentleman like you said. He's so mature; a perfect match for you!" Colette squealed.

"Well, I'm afraid you have more important things to think about than playing match-maker Colette and you should know better than to behave like that Sheena! Now goodnight!" Raine whispered fiercely before turning over huffily and forcing herself to go to sleep.

The two girls fell silent for a few moments before whispering to each other again. Raine couldn't get to sleep though, her heart was pounding. Was her attraction to the ex-convict that obvious? Was it _that_ clear that she had been distracted all day? Had he _really_ been staring at her all night? She was confused now, and her heart was a jumble of emotions; she only hoped Presea hadn't heard any of that _nonsense_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Over at Dirk's things hadn't gone much better for the Duke. Genis and Zelos hadn't gotten tired all night of taunting poor Lloyd about his wedding. He was beginning to get fed up and fight back, which resulted in a physical tussle between him and Genis. They laughed as Lloyd wrestled the young half-elf to the ground and put a knee into his back to hold him down. Genis cried "Uncle, Uncle!" as he laughed until his face was bright red. Regal however contented himself with staring at the ceiling, thinking about the way the sunlight had lit up the teacher's eyes, and more disturbingly what it had been like comforting her only a few weeks before. He had wanted to just to pull her into his arms and…well it was shameful to create some fantasy about the Professor. She was a lady and deserved his respect. He would be her friend and nothing more. Breaking his train of thought, Regal felt a weight, about that of a certain flame-haired Chosen, sit on his bed. Reluctantly, the Duke looked up at Zelos.

Zelos leant his head in his hands and stared deviously at Regal. "So, Mr Serious, while the kiddies play, you could spill the beans on you and Raine" He whispered.

Regal fought to keep the blush from his face as he narrowed his eyes at Zelos. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Propping himself up on an elbow, he tried to look the Chosen in the eye as a way of warning.

"Sure you dooo!" Zelos said in a sing-songy kind of way, as he nudged the Duke's knee through the sheets on the bed.

"You're hallucinating. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep" he had just about enough of the pretty-boy's attention.

"Aww come on, Reegsie!" Regal's jaw stiffened the sound of the abhorrent nickname. "Listen I won't even say a word to Genis, I promise!" Zelos promised, holding one hand to his chest, as though swearing an oath.

"Won't even say a word about what to me?" Genis asked, puzzled, as he and Lloyd sat up; their hair and night clothes tussled and untidy from their rough-housing.

"About the low-down on the Dukey-boy here and your rather tasty sis!" Zelos said, wiggling his eyebrows expressively, as he made explicit gestures.

Regal's eyebrows furrowed at the red haired idiot, and he could feel Genis' hot gaze fall on him. Clearing his throat, Regal pulled his covers out from under the Chosen, almost causing him to fall from his perch on Regal's bed. "As I have explained to Mr Wilder already, I haven't the slightest idea what he's talking about"

Lloyd glanced between them all; he'd obviously missed whatever it was they were talking about. He didn't miss the look on Genis' face however.

"Yeah, shut up Zelos, as if my sister would be interested in _him_." Genis said dismissively, turning his back and organising his bedcovers. Zelos shrugged and lopped over to his own bed. "Besides which, isn't Presea enough?"

"Presea?!" Both Lloyd and Zelos sat up straight.

"Y-you're ploughing _that_ field??" Zelos looked incredulously perturbed by the paedophilic ideas which came into his mind.

"No!" Barked the Duke, "Now go to sleep before I make you!" Lloyd and Zelos flinched and looked at one another. Genis just settled down in his bed; his words said.

Regal stared at Genis' back. He didn't know how the half-elf was going to react to the revelation about Presea; but apparently not well. That would explain his coldness over the past few months. Regal settled down to sleep now that everyone was quiet. However, he hadn't counted on Genis being aware of his growing attraction to Raine. Perhaps he was just using it to make his point. Could he really see how Regal felt? The thought kept the blue-haired man awake for a few hours.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The wedding went without a hitch; a lovely, simple, country ceremony. Colette looked radiant in her dress and Lloyd looked as though he were about to wake up from blessed dream. Regal had very much enjoy the wedding; something so honest and happy had long been lacking in his life. The reception at the town hall had been equally wonderful. Home baking had been provided by the whole village who had all clubbed together to provide the band and decorate the small hall. Regal realised that all the money he could have thrown at such an event would have only served to lessen its wonder. He was happy for the two young warriors. However, their happiness threw into sharp relief his isolation. His life over the past six months had been blissful in many ways. Having Raine, Genis and Presea in his life was wonderful. There had been low points, but he had never felt so useful, so motivated; so alive.

And yet, the attraction he'd been harbouring for the professor was not content to stay a comfortable, warm little obsession he could keep to himself and simply enjoy. It was spilling over into every aspect of his life and driving him to distraction! He was frightened by the thought that it might burst from him, and Raine would be catastrophically offended and everything that had made his life worthwhile would be taken from him.

Regal stood at the side of the hall, by the buffet table. Noticing Genis' attention taken up by Lloyd and Colette, Regal thought he might indulge himself one guilty pleasure.

Raine spoke pleasantly to Phaidra, congratulating her on her granddaughter's wedding. The old woman smiled kindly.

"Yes, it has been blessing! For a few months my heart was broken for her. After having been saved from her destiny she was dying in front of my eyes." The old woman shook her head wearily. "I watched her wasting away to a ghost in front of me. She just couldn't forget Lloyd and I knew there was nothing I could do to get her to move on and enjoy the life she had been given back."

Phaidra's eyes lit with joy at the memory "And yet, she took her destiny into her own hands, and now, I might be expecting my first great grand child before long!"

Raine's smile mirrored the old lady's, but slipped at her next words. "And I must congratulate you on your own happiness Professor"

The half-elf frowned. "I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean?"

"That handsome young Duke! You might not be proclaiming it to the heavens, but an old woman like me can recognise love when I see it"

Raine's eyes bulged. "I'm sorry Phaidra, I think you must be seeing something that's not there!" She protested trying to look non-chalant, though the elderly lady's unexpected observation had rattled her.

"Oh really? I'm sorry dear, still perhaps you should indulge him when he asks you to dance" The old woman winked, as Raine heard Regal clear his throat behind her.

Spinning around in surprise, Rain almost collided with the Duke's shoulder. He put a hand out to steady her arm.

"I'm sorry Raine I didn't mean to startle you!" he apologised profusely.

"Oh no, it's quite alright!" The teacher blurted.

"I just wondered if you might like to dance" he asked, his gentle hand never moving from her slender arm.

She looked uncertainly into the tall man's enticing eyes. If Sheena and Phaidra could see so easily what was going on beneath the surface of Raine's demeanour, she panicked and feared Regal might too. She hoped not, for he could not know what torment he was asking her to inflict upon herself by allowing him to hold her so intimately again. But what could she do?

Taking the Duke's hand, she allowed him to lead her into a waltz, played innocently and simply by a few fiddles and an old slightly sharp piano. This wasn't the kind of dance they'd shared in his office that night. This was not a sway, so close and warm, and private. This was a social display, rigid and uncomfortable. Regal could feel it too, and instantly regretting even mentioning it. What was he anyway? Some adolescent boy? He'd risked irritating Genis again, for this silly dance? It was beginning to occur to him that Genis could very easily come between the friendship he'd developed with the teacher, and all other urges and dreams aside, he could NOT lose her friendship.

Raine sensed his regret but thought it best to make good a bad situation. "It was a lovely ceremony" She observed, hoping to stir a comfortable conversation, even though she could hardly think beyond the electric feeling of her hand in his giant paw!

"Oh, yes, beautiful" He agreed, unable to do any better. Why was he torturing himself? Holding her this way? He glanced down and was almost shocked to a standstill. Her face appeared to mirror his feeling. Could it be that she felt the same way he did? She felt his reaction and glanced up into his eyes, and then…he was sure now.

They stopped dancing, standing awkwardly in the middle of a crowded hall, Regal could barely bat his eyelids. Raine frowned in concern.

"Are you alright Regal?" She asked trying to meet his gaze.

Regaining his composure, Regal blushed. "I'm sorry Raine, please excuse me, I-I'm not feeling very well"

He needed time to process this information and figure out what to do with it.


End file.
